Gangster
by Bunny-B99
Summary: [HIATUS]Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster.
1. Chapter 1

**Gangster**

 **Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

 **romance, marriage life, comedy *maybe***

…

…

 **GS (GENDER SWITCH)**

 **Summary:**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster? "aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun jika kau masih tawuran lagi" " apa? Dasar ahjusi gila"**

…

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

…

…

…

" aw aw.. kau menyakitiku Do Kyungsoo"

" mianhe Baekhyun- _ah_ aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat pukulan tepat di sudut bibirmu Baek"

" aku tidak sempat menghindar disaat aku berhasil menghancurkan wajah menjinjikkan Youngjae itu. Hingga akhirnya anak buahnya berhasil memukulku awawaw..pelan-pelan Do Kyungsoo"

" aku sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin Byun Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terus saja berdebat mengenai tawuran yang baru saja mereka alami. Dua gadis berbadan mungil yang merupakan siswa tahun terakhir tersebut masih saja berceloteh ria mengabaikan sosok lain yang kini tengah menatap mereka datar. Datar dalam arti bosan. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar itu kini tengah duduk, memandangi dua gadis yang sejak sepulang sekolah tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mengabaikan dirinya yang terang-terangan mengkhawatirkan salah satu gadis diantara mereka. Namun mungkin perasaan khawatir itu hilang setelah mendengar beberapa jeritan yang tidak bias dibilang lebih pelan, mengingat jeritan yang hamper mencapai lima octave milik Baekhyun.

" aku benar-benar akan merebut jalur timur setelah ujian sekolah selesai nanti Kyung"

" setelah ujian sekolah? Aku tidak yakin jika kau akan mengingat niatmu untuk merebut jalur timur itu"

" benar kata Kyungsoo, akan lebih baik jika kita merebutnya setelah Ulangan harian besok Baek"

PUKK..

Tepat sekali setelah laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Min Yoongi berucap, Park Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya memukulnya dengan gulungan Koran pagi membuat laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut meringis.

" jangan menghasutnya bocah. Lebih baik kalian belajar yang rajin agar nilai kalian semakin baik" ucap Chanyeol

" kami selalu mendapat peringkat teratas tanpa harus belajar, ahjusi" Luhan, gadis yang memiliki wajah hamper menyerupai Barbie tersebut menjawab perkataan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Ia sudah hafal betul mengenai sahabat calon istrinya tersebut. Dimulai dari gadis Cina bernama Xi Luhan yang memang benar-benar ditakdirkan dengan mulut mungil namun berisi pedas. Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang tak kalah mungil seperti Baekhyun dan berkekuatan besar. Pertama kali saat ia mengetahui jika sahabat mungil calon istrinya tersebut ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah memlintir pergelangan Yi Fan hingga memerah dan saat itu juga ia berfikir jika tidak semua orang berbadan kecil itu lemah. Ok lupakan bagian itu. Terakhir laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja ia pukul setelah proses 'penghasutan' terhadap istrinya. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dekat dengan ketiga gadis tersebut, dimanapun mereka berada pasti akan ada Min Yoongi diantara mereka. Kadang dirinya selalu cemburu terhadap sahabat laki-laki calon istrinya tersebut. Yah meskipun itu konyol namun Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi kecemburuannya tersebut. Hingga pernah suatu hari ia menuduh jika Yoongi telah merebut Baekhyun darinya dan terpaksa ia menerima pukulan dan tendangan keras diperutnya dari Baekhyun.

" hei katanya mereka memiliki pimpinan baru"

" benarkah?" Min Yoongi, laki-laki tersebut bergesar lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol geram sendiri dan akhirnya menarik paksa kerah bajunya.

" hm..aku mendengarnya langsung dari Daehyun"

" Daehyun? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan penggila nomor satumu itu Baek" cercah Luhan. Gadis tersebut bahkan melupakan persoalan yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

" aku tidak dekat dengannya, hanya saja aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan rekan SHS lainnya" lanjut Baekhyun.

" hng"

" Luhan, kau tidak berniat untuk menggoda Daehyun"

" akan aku lakukan dalam waktu dekat ini Kyung"

" ingat Lu, kau harus menggodanya hingga ia benar-benar takluk padamu. Kau masih ingatkan siasat dariku untuk menggoda beberapa anak buah lawan kita"

" Baek_"

" aku masih ingat Baek, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menggodanya kali ini"

" Baek_"

" sepertinya aku sendiri yang harus menggodanya untuk_"

" TIDAAAAKKK"

Chanyeol terengah setelah teriakannya. Panggilan terhadap calon istrinya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi ditambah lagi Luhan si boneka Barbie yang menyela panggilannya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak menghentikan ide gila calon istri kecilnya tersebut. Sementara keempat bocah yang duduk didepannya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sikapmu terlalu berlebihan Park. Kau sudah seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang tengah bergosip ria.

" ahjusi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Bocah bermata bulat dan tidak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun tersebut pasalnya pernah mengira jika Park Chanyeol memiliki alter ego yang menakutkan. Bisa saja ia berfikir jika Chanyeol akan berubah sifat lagi dari pendiam menjadi gila seperti sekarang ini. Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu Kyung -_-

" apa maksud kalian ingin menggoda mereka? Kalian tidak berniat untuk benar-benar menggodanya kan? Kalian_"

" Kya ahjusi, kenapa ahjusi sampai berfikir seperti mereka mammpptt_"

Tangan besar nan lebar Chanyeol kini dengan apiknya menyekap mulut beringas Min Yoo Gi yang lagi-lagi akan menyela pembicaraannya. Cukup sudah pembicaraan mereka megenai goda menggoda Daehyun yang membuat otak waras Chanyeol jungkir balik memikirkan bagaimana cara mencegah perbuatan tidak senonoh calon istri mungilnya bersama teman-temannya itu.

" kalian benar-benar tidak ak_"

" WOI WHAT'S UP DUDE"

Menggeram…

Memejamkan mata…

Tangan terkepal erat…

Siapa saja tolong hentikan emosi Park Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi siap meledak. Byun Baekhyun yang menyadari jika perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan meledak segera mendekati calon suaminya tersebut dan merangkul leher Chanyeol, membuatnya harus menumpu berat badannya mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang jauh dari tinggi Chanyeol.

" hallo ahjusi Wu tidak biasanya kau mampir kesini" Baekhyun berucap sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya meskipun terlihat idiot dimata ketiga temannya.

"hng..ya aku ada perlu dengan Chanyeol dan kalian? Apa kalian sedang mengadakan pesta?" jawab Wu Fan

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan dengan aksen wajah Kanada-China tersebut tampak mengernyit menatap Chanyeol bagaimana ekspresi mengenaskan yang sengaja ditunjukkan kepadanya. Ia hamper saja ingin merangkul Chanyeol jika saja Baekhyun tidak bertingkah aneh.

" oh ya eum..baiklah nikmati waktu kalian diruang kerja"

Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol menautkan jari jemari calon suaminya tersebut dengan jari jemari Wu Fan, bermaksud menyuruh dua lelaki pebisnis itu untuk segera meninggalkannya diruang tengah.

" aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu menatapku ngeri Park"

" kau baru saja merusak suasanaku Kris"

Wu Fan laki-laki yang dipanggil Kris tersebut hanya ber'Oh' ria mendengar penjelasan rekan bisnisnya. Ia menduduki satu-satunya sofa yang ada diruangan ini dan meraih salah satu novel kesayangan Chanyeol, mengabaikan Park Chanyeol yang masih saja merasa dongkol akan pembicaraannya tadi.

" apa yang terjadi hari ini dengan si mungil"

" dia mengikuti tawuran lagi dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini lagi"

" kau lupa ya, si mungilmu itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali mengikuti tawuran Park Chanyeol dan kau lihat sendirikan jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja"

" tapi kali ini berbeda Wu Fan. Dia melibatkan seorang laki-laki dalam tawurannya" jawab Chanyeol menggebu-gebu sementara Kris menatapnya datar akan pembicaraan konyol rekan sahabatnya ini.

" aku rasa susu strawberry yang kau minum dua hari yang lalu membuat otakmu sedikit miring Park"

"hng.."

" kau melupakan satu hal jika Baekhyun bukan gadis manis dalam bersikap. Pintar dan sebanding dengan predikat disekolahnya sebagai ketua gangster penguasa block barat. Apa kau tidak berfikir jika seorang gangster tidak membutuhkan seorang laki-laki sebagai anak buahnya? Contohnya Min Sugar_"

" Suga namanya, Kris Wu"

" ya itu maksudku. Seharusnya kau berfikir lebih jauh tentang hal itu dan wajar saja jika disetiap tawuran melibatkan seorang laki-laki"

" tapi ini berbeda. Dia…dia bilang akan meng_"

" menggoda. Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu Park. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal semenjijikkan itu. Jikalau dia melakukan hal itu pasti ada alasan dibalik tingkahnya. Tao juga akan melakukan hal itu untuk mengorek informasi dari lawannya dan tentunya dengan cara yang lebih masuk akal" lagi-lagi Kris menghela nafasnya kasar.

Ia tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berfikir sedangkal itu mengenai calon istrinya. Ya Tuhan cinta benar-benar membuat seseorang menjadi psikopat mendadak.

" sebaiknya kau pikirkan tawaran menggiurkan dari Song Yejin beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukankah kau akan untung banyak jika kau berhasil membodohi wanita jalang itu"

" dan menerima pukulan keras di tulang rusukku dari Baekhyun. Bagus itu adalah cara tercepat menuju surga Kris"

Tawa Kris meledak seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia melupakan satu fakta jika calon istri dari rekan kerjanya tersebut seorang ketua gangster. Gadis yang siap memberi pukulan pada siapapun jika mengusik miliknya terkecuali untuk orang tuanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, pembicaraannya mengenai Song Yejin membuatnya teringat dengan negosiasi gila yang dianjurkan wanita yang sialan pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Negosiasi yang membuat otaknya jungkir balik memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi jika ia tidak segera member kepastian kepada wanita tersebut.

 _" kau hanya perlu menyetujui menjadi kekasihku dan status sekaligus kasus tawuran gadis mungilmu itu akan aman berada ditanganku. Jika kau menolak, bersiap saja perusahaanmu dan gadis kecilmu itu pasti akan banyak yang akan mencelakainya"_

…

…

Tampak hampir 10 siswa maupun siswi tergeletak dengan erangan serta beberapa luka yang mengharuskan mengeluarkan darah ditubuh mereka. Byun Baekhyun, si gadis berambut merah tersebut tampak berdiri dengan peluh yang hamper membasahi seluruh pelipisnya karena adu jotos yang dilakukannya bersama kelompok gengnya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat bagaimana kondisi Daehyun –salah satu musuhnya- tergeletak mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka.

" itu akibatnya jika kalian tidak memberikan informasi secara mendetail" ucap Baekhyun.

" Baek sebaiknya kita lekas kembali kesekolah. Biar mereka diurus anak buah kita" ucap Luhan mendesak pasalnya gadis itu sedikit tidak rela harus meninggalkan pelajaran Biologi yang 100% tidak ia sukai tapi karena guru baru yang baginya tampan ia jadi tidak rela untuk melewatkannya.

" aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak buah kita sendiri menanggung semua ini"

" ya..kau memang tidak harus meninggalkan mereka disini sendiri karena aku bisa saja menghabisinya sekarang juga"

" Mino"

" kau masih mengingatku cantik"

" sebaiknya kita kembali Baek_"

" pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul kalian setelah semuanya selesai"

" Baek_"

" Kyungsoo, Suga kalian beritahu Yuta dan Mark untuk segera menyelesaikan laporan biologinya. Cepat pergi"

" tapi Baek_"

" jika kubilang pergi maka pergilah Lu"

Kyungsoo segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk ikut kembali ke kelas menyisakan Baekhyun dan Mino yang masih saja terdiam. Baekhyun dengan seribu pemikirannya dan Mino dengan senyum menawannya memandang gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

" kau kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun

" ya, aku kembali karena dirimu"

…

…

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya untuk kesekian kali. Matanya terpejam pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok bayangan yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya sebelum sosok tersebut meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa pertemuan perpisahan. Selama ini ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan laki-laki tersebut yang ia ketahui jika dirinya harus pindah ke luar negeri bersama seluruh keluarganya karena pekerjaannya. Empat tahun sudah ia tidak bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dan hal ini membuatnya dengan mudah untuk melupakan lelaki tersebut meskipun awalnya terasa sangat sulit. Song Mino, laki-laki dengan tatapan tajam dan kulit hitamnya ialah cinta pertamanya sebelum Chanyeol datang dan menemani hari-hari beratnya. Pikirannya kalut hingga ia tidak menyadari jika calon suaminya tengah memeluknya membubuhkan tanda cinta dilehernya.

" apa yang kau pikirkan sayang?"

" oppa. Tidak, aku hanya bingung"

" bingung?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat tertunduk menyamai tinggi Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh mungil gadis tersebut. Menatap gadis mungil yang hampir 4 tahun ini menarik perhatian hatinya.

" ada sesuatu yang terjadi disekolahmu sweaty?"

" ti…tidak" jawab Baekhyun terbata, gadis tersebut mendadak gugub saat ditatap intens oleh calon suaminya dan tentunya Chanyeol sendiri mengetahui jika gadis mungilnya tengah berbohong.

" mencoba berbohong padaku, sayang?"

" tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Hari ini tadi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku mendapatkan nilai A+ bersama Mark dan Yuta"

" Mark? Yuta? Apa kau mendapat anggota laki-laki lagi di tim kelompokmu sayang?"

" Ya. Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun enteng. Gadis tersebut masih saja belum menyadari bagaiamana gilanya Park Chanyeol jika mendapati dirinya satu tim dengan anak laki-laki.

" oh ya Tuhan. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak memilih anak laki-laki sebagai teman kerja kelompokmu sayang. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku bisa membantumu kapanpun kau butuh bantuan sayang"

" ya itu bisa saja terjadi jika saja kau bukan seorang CEO Park Enterprise melainkan seorang siswa kelas 12"

" lalu apa bedanya jika aku seorang CEO dan aku seorang siswa, Baek"

Ok cukup. Ini akan memperburuk suasana hatimu Baek. Park Dobimu yang tampan ini tidak akan mengalah bicara jika itu sudah menyangkut seorang laki-laki yang ada disekitarmu. Tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau mendebat panjang lebar Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan selangkah dan menangkup wajah calon suaminya hingga membuat laki-laki kelebihan tulang itu sedikit membungkuk.

" suami Park ku yang tampan, aku tahu aku cantik, manis dan memiliki banyak penggemar pria yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya padaku"

Selamatkan dirimu Baek dari singa yang berhasil bangun sekarang. Park Dobimu yang tampan ini sudah menggeram kesal akan pembicaraanmu tadi dan kau perlu saran untuk mengembaikan ke keadaan semula.

"Tapi percayalah hatiku dan seluruh cintaku hanya milikmu dan satu-satunya untukmu. Jadi jangan khawatir jika aku akan berpaling darimu. Karena.."

Baekhyun menunjukkan dadanya lalu beralih ke dada Park Chanyeol, menunjukkan dimana hati dan perasaannya dengan tenang bersembunyi.

" hatiku sudah bersembunyi disini"

Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan menurut Baekhyun cocok untuk iklan pasta gigi. Senyum idiot yang disukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan beralih mengangkat gadis mungil tersebut. Membubuhkan beberapa ciuman di bibir merah muda calon istrinya tersebut.

" aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku mencintaimu sangat Byun Baekhyun"

" aku juga mencintaimu Park Dobiku yang tampan"

TBC

Hiyaa ff apa ini waks:v

Hallo hallo hallo aku kembali lagi dari sekian keterpurukanku masalah ponsel dan pekerjaan sampinganku. Aku udah mau publish ini sejak lama tapi mood aku akhir-akhir ini selalu berubah dan berdampak buruk di ff yang udah pada numpuk di laptop. Aku juga udah niat banget mau publish ff HunHan yang Beautiful Memory tapi setiap ngetik ditengah jalan moodku udah hilang lagi. Aku nggak mungkin maksain buat nglanjutin sementara moodku bener-bener jelek. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ne. Aku janji kok bakal lanjutin itu ff Cuma nunggu moodku balik lagi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ne.

Btw review nya ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangster**

 **Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

 **romance, marriage life, comedy *maybe***

…

…

 **GS (GENDER SWITCH)**

 **Summary:**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster? "aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun jika kau masih tawuran lagi" " apa? Dasar ahjusi gila"**

…

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

…

Baekhyun mendengus kesal akan keadaan kelasnya yang mendadak riuh. Konsentrasinya dalam mengerjakan tugas matematika buyar seketika mendengar seruan Kim seonsangim yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas. Sejak kapan guru pelit, berkepala rambut palsu tersebut yang sialnya mengisi pelajaran Fisika dengan suka rela meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajar matematika? Apa ia sudah mulai sadar jika kepalanya yang botak tersebut salah satu tanda dirinya yang sudah tua? Dan harus banyak beramal?- piker Baekhyun. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut masih sempatnya berfikir konyol mengenai kepala botak dan rambut palsu Kim seonsangim yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan kelas dengan kaca matanya yang besar. Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gurunya yang berkepala botak.

" anak-anak hari ini kalian akan ada kedatangan teman baru dikelas kalian. Dia pindahan dari Amerika. Kau yang diluar silahkan masuk dan sapa teman barumu"

Siswa baru. Sejak kapan kelasnya dijadikan tampungan siswa pindahan luar negeri. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus mengenai siswa baru tersebut. Bukannya ia tidak senang hanya saja kelasnya sudah sering menanmpung siswa baru yang entah berasal darimana. Ia jadi berfikir jika kelasnya adalah kelas tempat penampungan siswa baru. Ok lupakan bagian itu Byun sekarang dengarkan perkataan guru berkepala botak tersebut.

" annyeonghaseo…"

Baekhyun sukses membelakkan matanya seketika mendapati objek yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat membuatnya resah.

" namaku Song Mino…"

Yah..siswa baru tersebut tidak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri, Song Mino si kulit coklat. Sekilas ia dapat melihat seringaian yang terpantri dengan indahnya dibibir Mino. Ugh..menyebalkan.

" baiklah, siapa yang kau inginkan menjadi guide tour untuk seminggu

Ini Song Mino- _ssi_ "

" Byun Baekhyun, saem"

Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi setelah laki-laki berkulit coklat kehitaman ini memilihnya sebagai guide tours selama seminggu. Seperti sekarang ini, ia berjalan tidak jauh dari Song Mino, laki-laki yang terang-terangan memandanginya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun.

" Song Mino- _ssi_ apa kau sudah memahami apa yang aku jelaskan baru saja? Jika kau belum mengerti kau bisa bertanya padaku lain kali, setelah ini aku ada acara OSIS" ucap Baekhyun emosi.

" ya.."

' _Kurang ajar sekali bocah ini, aku bicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya membalas dengan dua huruf saja, sialan kau Song Mino'_

Marah nona Byun?

Apa kau baru saja mengumpat kesal pada laki-laki yang berdiri disampingmu ini?

Oh god apa kau baru saja mengharapkan lebih dari laki-laki brengsek yang sialannya pernah menjadi kekasihmu itu Byun. Apa kau tidak sadar jika sikapmu itu menunjukkan seolah-olah kau masih mengharapkannya Byun? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengusir bisikan-bisikan aneh yang ada dipikirannya, membuat Song Mino tampak bingung dengan gadis mungil disampingnya tersebut.

" apa kau sedang berlatih menari kepala Baek?"

" hah?"

Bagus Byun Baek kau baru saja menjatuhkan image cool mu didepan Song Mino, mantan kekasihmu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki disampingnya, Baekhyun melesat meninggalkan Song Mino yang tengah menatap kepergiannya.

" aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi sayang"

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hangat dan setumpuk laporan yang tertata rapi diatas meja menemani Chanyeol yang tengah berdiam di kantornya. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdiam diri dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecambuk dan tentunya mengabaikan Kim Jongin –asisten pribadinya- yang menatapnya kesal. Pasalnya, laki –laki berkulit tan tersebut lima menit yang lalu baru saja menyelesaikan penjelasan mengenai pembangunan proyek baru di Guangzhou namun sialan bos nya ini hanya diam, melamun konyol dan tidak memberikan komentar apapun bahkan mendengarkannya saja mungkin tidak. Kalau saja laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang meja kebesarannya tersebut bukan bosnya mungkin ia langsung akan memukul kepalanya kalau perlu langsung memecatnya. Yah itu mungkin Jongin.

" hyung…"

"…"

"hyung"

"…"

Ok sudah habis kesabaranmu Jongin dan sudah saatnya kau harus berteriak mengeluarkan suara sexy mu yang biasanya hanya untuk menggeram desah dengan gadis bar-bar.

" HYUUUUUUNNGGGGG"

" hng hah?"

" oh kau sudah sadar hyung?" Tanya Jongin enteng tanpa menghiraukan dengusan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

" aku sadar sejak tadi Kim Jongin"

" oh ya. Aku piker orang sadar akan memperhatikan atau mengerjakan sesuatu disaat asistennya sedang menjelaskan proyek pembangunan. Bukan malah BENGONG dan MELAMUN KONYOL"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya menatap ngeri Kim Jongin yang berkacak pinggang. Tingkah laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut lebih tampak menyerupai seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi anaknya dan dirinyalah yang merasakan jika anak tersebut.

" jika kelakuanmu seperti ini terus hyung, mungkin aku akan tidak segan-segan untuk merebut Byun Baekhyun darimu"

" KYA_"

" aku tidak percaya jika dia akan hidup berkecukupan jika suaminya kerjaannya hanya melamun konyol"

" kurang ajar kau. Berani-beraninya mengataiku dasar bajingan cilik. Kemari kau"

Kim Jongin bersiap akan melarikan diri. Berlari kearah pintu utama adalah ide yang bagus mengingat jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dijangkaunya tetapi melihat tumpukan proposal presentasinya masih berantakan membuatnya harus memutari meja satu-satunya yang ada diruangan ini hanya untuk menghindari kejaran bosnya, Park Chanyeol.

" mau kemana kau bocah, kemari sebelum kupecat kau" teriak Chanyeol nyaring

" berani memecatku aku akan mengadukannya pada Baekhyunnie" teriak Jongin tak kalah nyaring

" hya..sejak kapan kau memanggil baby Baekkie dengan sebutan itu. Itu hanya untukku"

" aku tidak peduli hyung"

Yah..seterusnya akan seperti ini hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika Tuan Park kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Membelakkan matanya yang terlihat lucu diusianya yang tidak lagi muda. Niatnya datang kemari untuk membicarakan masalah rapat nanti siang namun setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya, Tuan Park jadi meragukan jika rapatnya nanti tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

" apa aku harus memindahkan kalian di taman kanak-kanak di pusat kota Seoul ini"

" APPA/PAMAN PARK"

" sudah selesai bermainnya nak?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya diam memandang Tuan Park yang kini sudah menempatkan dirinya disofa ruangan ini. Perasaan takut tengah menyergap diri Jongin. Takut dipecat dan tentunya uangnya akan berkurang. Sekedar info saja, Kim Jongin berencana melamar gadis SMA setelah ia berhasil membangun toko roti seperti apa yang diinginkan calon istrinya. Berdoa saja Kim kau tidak dipecat.

" aku lihat kalian sangat nyaman sekali bermain. Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?"

" eung..paman aku hanya menjelaskan_"

" ah ya kita hanya memerlukan sedikit hiburan ayah, maka dari itu kami tadi yah eum..seperti itu" sela Chanyeol

" alasan. Jongin kembali keruanganmu dan persiapkan bahan untuk nanti rapat siang dan kau Park Chanyeol diam disini"

" ne arraseo"

 _'aku tidak jadi dipecat Tuhan'_

Jongin bersorak ria didalam hatinya, merasa jika Tuan Park sehati dengan dirinya untuk tidak memecatnya. Dan itu artinya ia siap melamar gadis pujaannya. Sementara itu Park Chanyeol kini tengah duduk diam menatap sang ayah yang sama juga tengah menatapnya.

" awalnya ayah kesini ingin membahas tentang kerjasama kita dengan keluarga Song, tapi masalahmu dengan MANTAN KEKASIHMU itu membuat ayah semakin tertarik, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja. Ide gila mantan kekasihnya tersebut yang ia jaga sangat baik kini sudah tercium oleh ayahnya.

" ayah memang pernah mengagumi mantan kekasihmu itu Chanyeol, tapi ayah tidak tahu kalau dia sepicik itu"

" …"

" segera selesaikan jika kau masih ingin hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun"

" ne appa"

Tuan Park meninggalkan anaknya sendiri yang kini terngah terdiam sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pembicaraan ayahnya tadi membuatnya kalut. Sejenak ia merasa menjadi sosok pengecut bagi Baekhyun yang tidak dapat melindungi calon istri mungilnya. Bagaimana bisa ia takut dengan ancaman murahan dari wanita jalang bernama Song Yejin tersebut. Ia ingin menolak tawaran wanita tersebut namun wajah manis Baekhyun selalu tergiang didalam otaknya. Ia tidak ingin wajah cantik dan manis calon istri mungilnya tersebut hancur tergantikan wajah sendu hasil perbuatan kurang ajar Song Yejin. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin berada di posisi seperti ini. Posisi dimana ia menyakiti hati gadis kecilnya secara tidak langsung dan terjebak neraka gila wanita sinting tersebut. Ia harus segera membuat keputusan. Yah keputusan untuk melawan wanita jalang dan gila tersebut. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakini adalah sumber masalahnya. Song Yejin.

.

.

.

" bagaimana kabarmu baby?"

" jangan memanggilku seperti itu Song Mino- _ssi"_

Luhan dan Suga menatap aneh Mino yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun, tempat duduk yang seharusnya diduduki Do Kyungsoo.

" kenapa? Sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Bukankah kita masih sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun berdecih seketika mendengar perkataan Mino yang tanpa bersalah.

Sementara Luhan dan Suga yang tengah duduk diantara mereka hanya membulatkan matanya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Mereka masih dalam keadaan blank saat mendengar istilah kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari mulut laknat Song Mino-ini julukan baru untuk mulut Mino dari Byun Baekhyun- yang berhasil membuat Jaehyun seketika menyemburkan air minumnya mengenai wajah Yuta.

" ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Tanya Mino memandang Jaehyun penuh Tanya.

Jaehyun meneguk ludahnya kasar menatap wajah Mino yang terlihat polos namun tidak cocok sama sekali dengan wajahnya yang coklat menyerupai Kim Jongin. Ia menatap sahabatnya satu persatu dan terakhir Byun Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan pada laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini. Laki-laki pemilik wajah hampir menyerupai Kim JunMyeon -salah satu donator tetap sekolah ini- beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya meminta pertolongan Byun Baekhyun namun gadis pemilik mata sabit tersebut hanya diam dan malas untuk menanggapinya membuat Yuta merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia berdehem pelan berniat menghentikan sikap menggelikan Jaehyun. Ia membenahi cara duduknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mino.

" Song Mino-"

" aku tidak bertanya padamu Yuta- _ssi_ " ucap Mino memotong pembicaraan Yuta dan berhasil membuat laki-laki blesteran tersebut sedikit emosi. Luhan dan Min Suga hanya terkikik pelan mendapati ekspresi masam sahabatnya.

" itu untukmu tapi tidak untukku Mino. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang tidak pernah memahami keberadaanku" Baekhyun berucap santai mengabaikan perubahan raut wajah mantan kekasihnya.

" hah, kau in-"

" oh ya aku harap kau masih disini hingga empat bulan kedepan" alis Mino terangkat menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan akan perkataan Baekhyun.

" kenapa? Kau ingin merayakan anni-"

" aku akan segera melaksanakan pertunganku dengan kekasihku"

Tepat selepas perkataan Baekhyun bel berdering nyaring tanda masuk membuat Baekhyun beserta lainnya segera beranjak ke kelas meninggalkan Mino yang masih saja duduk diam mencerna pembicaraan sang gadis yang masih ia cintai. Tunangan, satu kata yang berhasil membuat hatinya membuncah akan ketakutan, satu kalimat yang tidak pernah ia harapkan keluar dari mulut gadis mungilnya.

…

…

Park Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu café yang berada ditengah kota tidak jauh dari keramaian taman kota. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang baru saja ia hubungi dan melakukan janji mendadak. Tepat setelah kepalanya menoleh ke kiri ia mendapati wanita dengan setelan cardigan merah padam, kakinya dilapisi rok mini yang hanya bisa menutupi setengah paha putih mulusnya dan Chanyeol yakin jika banyak sekali mata laki-laki belang yang melirik kearah mantan kekasihnya.

' _dasar jalang rendahan'_

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghampiri mantan kekasihnya yang tengah duduk didekat candela. Ia mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengan mantan kekasihnya meskipun perempuan tersebut sudah menggeser kursi untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya bermaksud memberi jarak dan memperjelas hubungan mereka sekarang sehingga tidak ada kesalah pahaman.

" ada apa kau menghubungiku? Kau sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jalang cilik itu Chanyeol sayang?" ucap Yejin to the poin. Perempuan ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu panggilan sayang lagi dari laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

" aku hanya ingin membicarakan kerjasama kita nona Song" Chanyeol berucap datar, ia menahan emosinya yang sejak tadi sudah memburu didalam hatinya semenjak perempuan yang ada didepannya ini mengatai calon istri mungilnya.

" oh ya? Dan kau pastinya akan memilihku dalam hal ini bukan" Song Yejin berucap dengan yakin jika laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini akan memilihnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menyeringai tipis menatap Song Yejin yang masih larut akan pemikiran perempuan itu sendiri.

" memilihmu? Memang kau memiliki apa jika aku memilihmu nona Song?"

" apapun yang kau minta sayang. Bukankah aku selalu memberikanmu apapun yang ku punya dan kau menerimanya seperti biasa"

" oh ya, bahkan aku meminta sesuatu yang berharga milikmu Yejin-ah"

" tentu saja. Kita akan kembali seperti sepasang kekasih seperti dulu dimana kita tertawa bersama, saling mengasihi dan… bergelung nikmat dibawah selimut" Song Yejin mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan membisikkan empat kata terakhir yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol benar-benar muak jika terus berlama-lama bersama perempuan gila ini.

" yah dan itu akan menjadi kegiatan panas yang paling menggairahkan Yejin"

Yejin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar menyetujui ucapannya. Ia menompang dagunya, menikmati tawa renyah Park Chanyeol hingga tidak menyadari jika tawa yang ia dengar hanyalah tawa mengejek.

" tentu saj-"

" tapi sayang sekali, kita memang harus mengakhiri kerjasama gila ini Song Yejin"

Yejin membelakkan matanya tidak percaya akan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia piker jika laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini sedaritadi memang menyetujui dan yakin akan memilih dirinya dibanding gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Perkiraannya jauh meleset dan ia harus segera menghasut kembali Chanyeol agar mau menyetujui dan mengikuti tawarannya.

" apa maksudmu Chanyeol, apa kau benar-benar ingin melihat gadis jalang-"

" jangan pernah menyebut dia seorang jalang dengan mulut berbisamu Song Yejin"

Yejin sedikit bergidik ngeri seketika melihat tatapan tajam milik mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat beserta desisan akan penuh amarah. Namun tidak beberapa lama ia kembali menetralkan ekspresinya dan berusaha untuk tidak terbawa aura muram Park Chanyeol.

" kenapa? Bukankah ia memang jalang yang berani merebutmu dariku?"

" dia tidak pernah merebutku tapi dirimulah orang pertama kali yang menghancurkan hubungan kita sejak awal Song Yejin, kau lah orang yang selalu pembawa masalah disetiap hubungan kita"

" kau-"

" jangan pernah membawa nama calon istriku didalam masalah kita, karena dia hanyalah orang baru yang masuk didalam kehidupanku"

" kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya perlahan mati dengan tingkahmu Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar ingin melihat bagaimana hancurnya dirinya saat menikah denganmu nanti Park Chanyeol"

" itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Song Yejin, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh dirinya tanpa sepengetahuanku, termasuk dirimu dan anak buahmu yang sialan picik"

" aku benar-benar akan menghancurkannya Park Chanyeol. Melenyapkannya dari dalam kehidupanmu tanpa jejak sedikitpun untuk kau kenang"

" kau benar-benar jalang murahan Song Yejin"

Yejin meraih tasnya yang ada disampingnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya sementara dirinya masih setia duduk memandang perempuan yang dianggapnya gila tersebut. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Song Yejin tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat dirinya kembali kedalam kehidupan perempuan gila tersebut. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan gila tersebut kepada Baekhyun-nya tetapi ia benar-benar harus memperketat ruang gerak calon istrinya meskipun ia tahu jika hal tersebut sangat mengganggu kegiatan Baekhyun-nya. Ia tahu betul seperti apa mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengetahui bagaimana sikap picik perempuan tersebut yang sialnya berhasil ditutupinya dengan wajah cantiknya. Ia bahkan hanya diam saat dirinya mendapati perempuan itu tengah bercinta didepan mata kepalanya ketika dirinya mengunjungi apartemen mantan kekasihnya. Benar-benar jalang dan ia mengakui jika dirinya lebih bodoh saat itu hanya diam dan kembali menerima perlakuan manja Yejin. Sialan memikirkan Yejin membuat kepalanya pening seketika, ia harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan berharap jika Baekhyun-nya sudah berada didalam rumah menyambut dirinya.

…

…

Kim Jongin menatap malas ke tiga gadis yang duduk mengelilinginya dengan berbagai make up yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Tujuan kedatangannya ke mansion bos besarnya ini hanya untuk memberitahu jadwal pertemuan mendadak investor mereka dari Jepang. Namun dirinya malah terjebak dengan acara konyol Baekhyun dan dua sahabat calon istri bos besarnya yang harus melibatkan berbagai make up. Awalnya ia ingin sekali menolak ajakan Bekhyun, ia bahkan kebal dengan puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan Luhan dan Baekhyun namun saat dirinya melihat kilatan emosi yang terlihat dari sepasang mata doe Do Kyungsoo -gadis pujaan hatinya- ia buru-buru men-iyakan ajakan mereka hingga membuat ketiga gadis tersebut memikik senang dan disinilah dirinya, berakhir duduk diam dengan satu lipstick merah muda berada ditangannya.

" Jongin ahju-"

" panggil aku oppa, Byun Baekhyun" sela Kim Jongin malas.

" tapi ahjusi terlihat tua seperti Chanyeol ahjusi" ucap Luhan tidak terima.

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mengaggapnya lebih tua dari Chanyeol semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Gadis ini pula yang kerap sekali membuatnya pening apabila dirinya disuruh untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya. Luhan akan memekik keras apabila mendapati laki-laki tampan disepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Ia tidak habis piker bagaimana mungkin Luhan mengatakan hampir semua laki-laki yang mereka lewati dikatakan tampan. Namun ia bersyukur jika sang pujaan hatinya hanya diam dan menaggapi pembicaraan Luhan yang berlebihan tersebut dengan biasa, setidaknya gadis mungil bermata doe tersebut tidak membuatnya cemburu secara tidak langsung.

" aku lebih muda tiga tahun dari Chanyeol hyung, Luhan"

" tapi-"

Suara derap langkah disertai teriakan melengking milik Park Chanyeol berhasil memotong perdebatan panggilan mereka dan berhasil menarik perhatian keempat orang yang tengah duduk diruang makan. Didalam hati Jongin mengucap syukur akan kedatangan Chanyeol yang sangat tepat sehingga ia tidak harus menanggapi perdebatan konyol ini lebih lanjut lagi.

" selamat siang para gadis cantik dan selamat siang…Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya heran ketika melihat Jongin duduk diantara ketiga gadis ini dan lebih parah lagi jika asisten pribadinya ini tengah membawa satu buah lipstick merah muda yang ia yakini bahwa lipstick tersebut sepenuhnya milik Luhan.

 _' sejak kapan bocah tengik ini hobi berdandan bersama trio berbie'_

Kim Jongin seketika meletakkan lipstick merah muda tersebut ketika dirinya menyadari arah pandang bos besarnya tersebut. Dan dirinya sepenuhnya yakin jika didalam otak jenius bos besarnya tersebut sekarang akan berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

" apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung. Aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu namun malah berakhir bersama mereka"

" baiklah sekarang ada perlu apa kau menemuiku Kim Jongin?"

" apa kalian berdua tidak bisa membicarakan pekerjaan nanti saja? Lihat make up disini lebih seru daripada berkas sialan yang akan kalian bicarakan"

Chanyeol tampak mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sementara Jongin hanya menatap datar Baekhyun yang berucap santai tanpa ada rasa beban sedikitpun saat mengatai berks sialan mereka, catat sekali lagi BERKAS SIALAN. Oh ya ampun Chanyeol tahu jika mulut mungil istrinya ini memang ampuh sekali untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat mereka tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia baru saja mendengar jika calon istrinya mengatakan berkas sialan yang dimana berkas tersebut akan membawa keberhasilan masa depan mereka!

" ada yang salah dengan pembicaraanku?"

" oh tidak sayang sama sekali tidak. baiklah mungkin ini adalah ide yang tidak buruk, bermain dengan make up disini"

Jongin membelakkan matanya terkejut akan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia piker bos besarnya ini akan membawanya ke ruang kerja dan membahas jadwal baru tapi sekarang apa yang ia lihat, bos besarnya malah beranjak duduk disamping Baekhyun, menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku mengabaikan dirinya yang yang hanya bengong disampingnya. Oh Tuhan jika sudah seperti ini ia akan kembali terjebak dalam permainan konyol dengan make up sialan ini.

TBC

Hai hai hai ada yang miss me tak? Pastinya iya dong/plak/ aku minta maaf ne karena telat posting ff ini. Jujur ff ini udah lama banget selesai namun akunya yang keseringan baca ini ff jadi niat merubah lagi beberapa bagiannya. Makasih juga yang udah mampir plus review ini ff, kritik dan saran dari kalian membuat mood ku kembali baik setiap baca review kalian. Buat yang silent reader juga makasih udah sempetin waktunya untuk mampir sebentar di ff abal-abal ini. Untuk kelanjutan cerita yang lain ini masih dalam perjalanan penyempurnaan kok, kalo udah selesai aku janji bakal langsung posting aja. Oh ya bagi yang mau berteman, cuap-cuap tentang ff ini dan info publis ff aku langsung aja follow ig aku ya : byunie_na bakal langsung aku follback deh. Aku bakal sering nongol di ig untuk info masalah ff ku ataupun ff dari author lainnya.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME BABE =*

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gangster**

 **Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

 **romance, marriage life, comedy *maybe***

…

…

 **GS (GENDER SWITCH)**

 **Summary:**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster? "aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun jika kau masih tawuran lagi" " apa? Dasar ahjusi gila"**

…

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

Suara gesekan lantai marmer sekolahan dengan high heel setinggi 7 sentimeter tersebut berhasil memecahkan keheningan diseluruh koridor utama SOPA. Song Yejin dengan setelan pakaian kerja yang melekat ditubuhnya kini tampak menyusuri koridor sekolah sang saudara laki-laki. Mulutnya sedaritadi tidak berhenti mendengus akan pakaian kerja yang ia kenakan hari ini, ukuran tubuhnya tidak sepadan dengan setelan pakaian kerja yang menurutnya kuno tersebut. Ia terpaksa menggunakan pakaian kerja untuk kedatangan dirinya kesekolah adiknya hanya untuk menjaga kehormatan keluarganya tersebut. Jika biasanya ia akan membiarkan miniskirt memperlihatkan betis hingga pahanya sepanjang limabelas sentimeter diatas lutut, kali ini ia harus menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik turun rok kerjanya kebawah. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya saat memakai pakaian kerjanya yang sudah lima lima tahun tidak dipakaianya, membuatnya harus sering menahan nafas agar dadanya tidak terlalu menyembul.

" aku benar-benar akan membakar pakaian ini setelah pulang nanti"

Sedikit hentakan kaki ia berjalan lebih cepat menuju pertigaan koridor yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kantor kepala sekolah. Jika bukan karena permintaan sang adik untuk memenuhi undangan kepala sekolah ia tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan sialan ini.

…

…

Song Mino menatap malas Cha sonsagim yang sudah hampir dua jam ini mengisi mata pelajaran IPA. Mata pelajaran yang sejak dulu tidak pernah ia sukai. Terkecuali pada bab reproduksi, dimana ia akan melihat secara langsung bagaimana bentuk kewanitaan dan cara membuahi jadi ia tidak perlu menonton video porno, pikirnya. Matanya menilik satu persatu siswa dikelasnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, bahkan ada yang sedang tidur. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan sebuah senyuman seketika penglihataannya mendapati sang pujaan hati yang tengah terkikik bersama teman sebangkunya. Ia menompang kepalanya dan tatapannya kini terfokus terhadap dua gadis yang tidak lain yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini tengah asik mencoret-coret dikertas kecil lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo dan Suga yang kebetulan juga sebangku.

 _'masih saja sama'_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menatap geli sang pujaan hati yang masih terkikik. Kebiasaan kurang ajar Baekhyun sejak dulu masih sama saja, tidak pernah berubah. Baekhyun si gadis nakal yang dikenalnya, gadis yang berani membuat acara sendiri ditengah pelajaran dengan gulungan kertas dikolong meja. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa konyol dirinya saat melempar kertas kearah Baekhyun, namun sayang kertas yang ia lempar mengenai guru kelas yang saat itu tengah mengajar. Membuatnya harus menanggung malu seketika sang guru kelas membaca isi kertas yang tidak lain ajakan kencannya kepada Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika hatinya merasakan letupan bahagia ketika melihat senyum menawan serta anggukan Baekhyun ditengah sorak-sorak teman sekelasnya. Itu awal yang bahagia yang menggelikan baginya dan berharap akan terus bisa bersama sang pujaan hati. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan jika gadis pujaan hatinya akan segera bertunangan. Sulit rasanya bagi dirinya untuk menerima semua ini. Waktu itu ia tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia hanya tidak sempat menyampaikan pesan.

.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya menyadari jika sedaritadi mantan kekasihnya tengah memandanginya. Namun ia tetap acuh, mengabaikan egonya yang ingin sekali menoleh kearah Mino. Ia tidak bermaksud menghindari mantan kekasihnya hanya saja keadaannya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia hanya mencoba memperjelas hubungan mereka dengan memberi space diantara mereka. Memang semua warga sekolah terkecuali Kepala Sekolah dan para guru serta teman terdekatnya tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan pebisnis muda yang tidak lain yaitu Park Chanyeol. Akan tetapi akan lebih baik jika dirinya memang harus member jarak dengan Mino meskipun tidak jauh beda dengan namanya menghindari. Ia memang bisa menjamin akan kedekatannya dengan Song Mino tapi ia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Song Mino jika orang-orang calon suaminya tersebut mengetahui kedekatannya kembali dengan Song Mino. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk berselingkuh hanya saja ia ingin mencoba menjalin pertemanan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

…

…

Song Yejin menggerutu kesal selepas kepergiannya dari ruang Kepala Sekolah yang ia tempati hampir selama dua jam lebih. Laki-laki paruh baya dengan kacamata yang diyakini kaca minus yang membingkai wajah paruh baya tersebut berhasil membuatnya menahan sumpah serapah akan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya bak investigasi. Saking banyaknya pertanyaan ia bahkan hampir saja kelepasan untuk berkata kasar kepada lelaki tua tidak tahu diri itu.

" tua bangka sialan. Berani sekali menggoda wanita karir cantik sekali seperti diriku. Kau pikir dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu aku akan membuka diriku untukmu! Cih mimpi saja kau di liang jamban" dengusnya yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Ketika dirinya mendengar bel berdering yang menandakan istirahat ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah dan disinilah dirinya. Berakhir duduk disalah satu bangku kantin dengan satu just jeruk menemaninya. Banyaknya siswa siswi yang memenuhi kantin membuatnya sulit untuk menemukan keberadaan adiknya ditambah lagi antrean yang kini kian memanjang membuat penglihatannya sedikit terhalangi. Kepalanya menengok diberbagai arah, tepat dari arah pintu masuk ia mendapati sang adik diberada ditengah rombongannya dengan seorang gadis yang diketahuinya dulu adalah kekasih sang adik.

" SONG MINO" lengkingan suaranya yang tidak bisa terbilang pelan tersebut tersebut berhasil membuat adiknya menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh sang adik untuk menghampirinya, tidak lupa dengan gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut mengikutinya.

" noona, kau benar-benar datang? aku fikir kau akan mengabaikan surat tidak penting itu" pertanyaan konyol yang berhasil membuat emosi Yejin kembali tersulut.

" bodoh. Surat tidak penting itu datang juga karena tingkah sialanmu Song Mino" Song Yejin mengembuskan nafasnya kasar. Perkataan adiknya memang benar-benar menguras emosinya.

Mino hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menarik pergelangan Baekhyun dan menuntun gadis tersebut untuk duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun hanya menurut, ia tidak mau mengganggu acara debat mendadak dua bersaudara yang ada didepannya ini. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Song Mino kini sibuk sendiri dengan perbincangannya dengan sahabatnya yang tidak jauh dari topic wilayah kekuasaan. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri juga tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya guna mengusir kecanggungannya disini. Sebenarnya ia menyadari jika wanita yang ada didepannya ini tengah memandangnya lekat. Otaknya sedaritadi terus menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita yang ada didepannya ini. Ingin sekali dirinya menanyai Song Yejin tentang keadaan keluarganya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau disangka sebagai gadis sok mencari perhatian. Lagi pula ia juga tidak yakin jika wanita yang ada didepannya ini akan mengingatnya. Masa bodoh dengan wanita dan keluarga Song Mino, ia tidak peduli dan tidak perlu ikut campur urusan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar dilanda kebingungan oleh Yejin, ia berniat bertanya-sekali lagi- tapi egonya menyuruhnya untuk mencegah pertanyaan tersebut agar tidak terlontar. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit merasa harus waspada terhadap wanita yang ada didepannya ini.

…

…

Sepetak lapangan bola basket yang berada disudut halaman sekolah tersebut tampak begitu ramai dikelilingi para gadis. Kegiatan latihan basket yang dijadwalkan setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu yakni pada hari Selasa Kamis dan Sabtu seolah menjadi kegiatan rutin para gadis untuk mengelilingi sepetak lapangan basket tersebut. Mengingat pemain basket yang terbilang cukup tampan membuat para gadis rela menunda waktu pulang mereka. Terlebih lagi mengingat bagaimana rupa wajah berpeluh sang ketua tim basket yang tidak lain Lee Taeyeong, yakin mereka juga tidak akan sungkan untuk meneriakkan nama sang ketua tim dengan histerisnya. Byun Baekhyun, gadis dengan surai blonde yang tampak menyolok diantara mereka kini tampak duduk tenang ditempat peristirahatan para anggota basket. Niatnya disini hanya ingin ikut Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan manager tim basket untuk mendata para anggota yang datang. Ia tidak akan terjebak disini dengan teriakan gadis yang berhasil memekakkan telinganya jika saja matanya menangkap batang hidung Luhan. Namun sayang, gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai kembarannya tersebut sedaritadi menghilang setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus ikut Kyungsoo disini.

Tidak buruk juga _sih_ duduk bersama Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah para pemain basket yang cukup terbilang tampan yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah hampir setengah jam bermain. Yah meskipun tidak setampan dan menggairahkan seperti calon suaminya. Baekhyun sedikit menahan bibirnya untuk tidak melengkungkan keatas mencetak sebuah senyuman hanya karena pemikiran konyol tentang calon suaminya. Ia cukup sadar untuk tahu diri dimana ia harus tersenyum sendiri dan tentunya merona. Ia masih waras untuk tidak ingin dibilang gila dengan tersenyum sendiri ditengah pemain basket yang dengan santainya membuka pakaian bagian atas mereka.

" hallo Baekhyun sayang"

Suara low bas milik sang ketua tim berhasil menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunnya. Terlebih lagi kata 'sayang' yang terselip didalam kalimat yang dilontarkan cukup benar-benar membuat dirinya sadar bahkan sedikit melototkan matanya kearah sang ketua tim.

" berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Lee Taeyoung jelek" ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dengan mulutnya mengerucut menambah kadar manisnya. Yakin siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung menerjangnya sama seperti apa yang dirasakan beberapa anggota basket yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada Baekhyun.

" dan berhenti menambah kata 'jelek' disetiap kau menyebut namaku Byun Baekhyun" jawab Taeyoung diselingi kekehannya.

" kau memang jelek dan itu fakta Lee Taeyoung"

" oh ya lalu kenapa para gadis yang ada disana meneriaki namaku sejak tadi" ucap Taeyeong sembari menatap para gadis diseberang sana dengan diselingi senyum menawannya, membuat para gadis tersebut semakin memekik keras.

" karena kau semakin hitam"

" APA!" kali ini lengkingan Lee Taeyoung tidak bisa ditahan ketika mendengar gadis yang ada didepannya ini mengatainya hitam ditambah lagi raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Benar- benar menyebalkan sebenarnya.

" kau baru saja mengataiku jelek dua menit yang lalu Byun Baekhyun dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika aku semakin hitam. Hey, apa ada yang salah dengan mata sipitmu itu Bian"

" jangan merubah margaku seenak jidatmu Taeyoung jelek"

" aku tidak merubah margamu Bi, aku hanya memanggil margamu dalam bahasa China saja"

" hey-"

" sejak kapan kalian bisa berisik secepat ini dibawah terik matahari" lirikan mata Do Kyungsoo menyelingi desisan yang memotong pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya berusaha acuh akan pembicaraan Do Kyungsoo sama halnya Taeyoung yang kini mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun. Merebut botol minuman yang tengah dipegang Baekhyun mengabaikan gadis yang ada disampingnya ini yang hampir memakinya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo kembali berkutan dengan buku absent dan sesekali bergumam mengenai beberapa hal penting jadwal pertandingan mereka.

Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka merupakan murid kelas dua belas, mereka tidak ada niatan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan ekstra yang diminati banyak kalangan remaja laki-laki tersebut. Namun mereka hanya menambah waktu untuk menyempatkan diri mengikuti berbagai pertandingan ditengah-tengah kesibukan siswa tahun terakhir mempersiapkan Ujian Nasional mendatang. Sama seperti halnya Taeyong dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Mereka hanya ingin menciptakan sebuah kenangan yang mungkin kelak bisa menjadi salah satu cerita untuk keturunannya.

Song Mino yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Tidak ada niatan untuk menghampiri gadis pujaannya. Matanya terfokus menatap laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Jujur sejak dirinya melihat bagaimana Taeyoung memanggil Baekhyun membuat emosinya memuncak. Ia merasa iri dengan Taeyoung yang masih bisa bercanda dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang dekat namun tidak bisa membuat gadis tersebut merajuk manja. Ia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan laki-laki tersebut suatu saat nanti jika berhasil membuat Baekhyun jauh darinya.

…

…

Tubuh mungil berbalut seragam sekolah perempuan yang kini tampak mengendap-endap menuju lab Biologi, berhasil menarik perhatian Oh Sehun yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju ruang guru. Posisi sang gadis yang membelakanginya membuatnya lebih leluasa menikmati tingkah aneh sang gadis. Ia tidak berniat untuk menegur siswa yang diketahuinya sering menatapnya dalam dengan senyum manis yang terpantri dibibir mungilnya. Siswa yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa dalam hati jika dirinya berhasil mendapati langsung gadis tersebut tergagap karena ketahuan. Gadis yang tidak lain adalah Xi Luhan. Salah satu siswanya yang diketahui sangat membenci pelajaran Biologi. Mungkin mengikuti Luhan akan sedikit mengurangi rasa pening dikepalanya akan setumpuk ulangan para siswanya. Langkahnya kian pelan ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan tubuh mungil Luhan. Ia dapat melihat Luhan yang kini tengah membawa laptop mulai memasuki lab Biologi dan menutup pintunya tanpa menguncinya. Sehun terdiam, kepalanya ia julurkan kearah candela berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan Luhan dipojok ruangan dengan laptopnya. Penglihatannya sedikit terhalangi oleh beberapa property media pembelajaran. Cukup lama ia berdiri didepan pintu, menunggu gadis tersebut lengah hingga tidak menyadari jika dirinya kini sudah berada tidak jauh dari bangku yang diduduki Luhan. Ia kembali berjalan berniat mengintip si gadis dari belakang.

Ketika dirinya sudah berhasil berada dibelakang Luhan, matanya sedikit terbelak seketika membaca serentetan kalimat yang tertera dilayar laptop Luhan. Belum lagi suara Luhan yang sedaritadi bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi Sehun menangkap arti gumaman Luhan. Dan ia sedikit mengumpat akan pemikiran kotor siswinya. _Bagaimana caranya membuat adegan bercinta?_ Sumpah serapah akan ia lontarkan jika saja ia tidak ingat tujuan ia mengikuti Luhan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam lamanya ia bersama Luhan mulai mengikuti gadis tersebut hingga berakhir berdiri dibelakang gadis tersebut. Umpatan tidak luput dari bibirnya untuk ditahan agar tidak kelepasan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk berdehem.

" apa kau berniat membuat cerita fiksi erotis nona Xi Luhan"

Luhan berjengkit kaget. Pasalnya semenjak ia memasuki lab Biologi tidak ada pergerakan yang menandakan seseorang tengah mengikutinya, namun sekarang ia terbelak menatap Oh Sehun berada dibelakangnya. Ia ingin sekali memaki laki-laki yang ada didepannya, tidak peduli jika laki-laki tersebut adalah gurunya sendiri. Namun detak jantungnya yang kian memburu, bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat dirinya hanya diam membeku. Kedua matanya berkedip lucu yang mana membuat Oh Sehun jujur saja tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi siswinya. Luhan mengikuti arah gerak Oh Sehun yang kini sudah apik duduk disampingnya. Ia ingin sekali berucap meskipun hanya sepatah kata namun kalimatnya selalu tertelan lidahnya sendiri hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" apa yang perlu kau jelaskan nona Xi?"

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya berkedip dan sekali lagi membuat Oh Sehun gemas bukan main akan tingkah Luhan.

" aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi. Sejak kau mengendap memasuki lab Biologi"

" _s-saem_ ti-tidak me-menegurku?" Sehun ingin sekali tertawa namun ia tahan karena ingin melihat tingkah Luhan lebih lanjut.

" oh jadi kau mau aku menegurmu. Baiklah-"

" _andweyo_ _"_

" bukankah kau mau _saem_ menegurmu karena fiksi erotismu ini?" lagi-lagi Sehun berniat menggoda Luhan.

" _saem_ _"_

Lagi, mata sipit milik Luhan berkedip menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya untuk meminta belas kasihan guru Biologinya. Sehun yang memang sedaritadi menahan tawa kontan terbahak, mengabaikan Luhan yang masih saja menatapnya. Ia tidak bermaksud menggoda Luhan dengan menertawakan sebuah penawaran tetapi ia hanya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak tertawa. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Sementara Luhan yang ada didepannya ini hanya diam. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tidak lupa kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu karena kesal terhadap guru Biologinya.

" kenapa _saem_ malah tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu untuk ditertawakan _saem_ "

" aku hanya tertawa dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang tidak jauh seperti bocah lima tahun, Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun masih terselip dengan tawanya.

" aku tidak seperti bocah _saem_. Aku gadis berumur delapan belas tahun yang selalu berhasil menduduki peringkat dua setelah Baekhyun"

" oh ya" lagi-lagi Sehun kembali menertawakan Luhan yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya

" ish.."

" oke..oke _saem_ minta maaf. Sekarang _saem_ tanya. Kenapa kau datang kesini sendiri? Kenapa tidak bersama temanmu?"

" aku tidak mau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu tentang ini. Aku mencintai sastra aku takut jika mereka tahu mereka akan kelepasan kepada orang tuaku"

" lalu apa masalahnya jika mereka kelepasan?"

" aku pasti dilarang menulis lagi. Ayah pasti akan menyuruhku untuk menghapus file fiksi dilaptopku"

Sehun terdiam, matanya tidak lepas dari gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Luhan yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang aedang terjadi antara Luhan dan orang tuanya mengenai kegemaran Luhan. Tetapi ia memahami sedikit masalah yang terjadi. Bahu sempit gadis yang ada didepannya terlihat bergetar membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia tahu jika Luhan tengah menangis meskipun tanpa suara dan itu menambah kesan menyakitkan baginya. Dua minggu sudah ia mengajar disini dan ia cukup mengerti dengan masalah yang para siswa alami. Namun melihat masalah yang dialami Luhan membuatnya hanya terdiam. Ia ingin sekali membantu gadis remaja yang ada didepannya, tetapi dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan, mengusap lembut helaian rambut yang terasa begitu halus ditangannya. Luhan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Oh Sehun, guru tampannya dan mendapati senyum menawan yang berhasil membuat detak jantungnya seakan ingin melompat. Ia bahkan melupakan masalah yang membuatnya menangis dalam diam.

" jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan. Gadis tersebut masih saja diam dan menikmati pemandangan wajah rupawan Oh Sehun.

" kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk meyakinkan orang tuamu, Luhan. Sungguh-sungguh untuk mendalami kegemaranmu dan optimis akan masa depanmu. Kau mengerti?" ucapan Sehun dengan senyum menawannya seolah menjadi magnet yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

…

…

Lampu kamar yang redup dengan hembusan angin malam menerpa helaian tirai kamar menambah aura sensual suasana di kamar. Suara erangan yang sudah hampir satu jam lamanya tak ada hentinya. Jari lentik nan indah tersebut dengan setia bergerilya mengacak rambut sang dominan ketika dirinya mendapatkan kenikmatan sendiri. Bibir tipis merah mudanya yang menggugah gairah tenggelam diantara belahan bibir tebal sang dominan. Erangannya semakin mengeras seketika dirinya merasakan sepasang telapak tangan meremas kuat bongkahan pantat sintalnya. Ia tidak menolak semua ini. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol terhadap dirinya, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka seketika merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol meremas lembuh dada kirinya, membuat dirinya merintih kenikmatan.

" eunghh.."

" sebut namaku sayang"

" eunghh..c-chan.."

" ya seperti itu sayang"

Kembali bibir kissable milik Park Chanyeol berlabuh indah pada leher gadisnya. Titik sensitive Baekhyun yang paling ia favorite setelah payudara tentunya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa menerjang Baekhyun seperti ini. Merobek kain yang melekat pada tubuh mungil calon istrinya dilanjutkan mencium keras bibir tipis merah muda gadisnya. Yang ia ingat hanya ketika dirinya memasuki kamar, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri dibalkon dengan pakaian tipis yang sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengatakannya sebagai pakaian tipis. Dan gairahnya tidak bis dikontrol seketika Baekhyun melemparkan senyum manis dan menggoda kepadanya. Ia yakin jika ia tidak langsung menyentuhnya ia akan segera dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Menghisap keras bak vampire kehausan diikuti dengan jilatan sensual yang mana membuat Baekhyun merasa diujung kenikmatan. Dan jangan lupakan remasan kedua tangannya pada payudara dan pantat sintalnya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar basah seketika. Chanyeol berhenti, ia menatap wajah manis nan cantik calon istrinya tersebut. Ia bisa melihat bahwa masih tersisa gairah yang terpendam sama seperti dirinya. Namun dirinya berjanji tidak akan melakukan lebih sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ia hanya berani menyentuh dan membawa Baekhyun pada kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dirinya mendapati Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya. Matanya berganti menutup mencoba merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan gadis mungilnya. Tangan yang hampir setiap hari digunakannya untuk memukul orang-orang, mengingat bahwa calon istrinya tersebut seorang ketua gangster.

" kau tidak lelah?"

" aku tidak pernah lelah jika bersamamu sayang?"

Baekhyun merona.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Dan sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan segera terserang diabetes mendadak karena senyum manis Baekhyun. -_-

" apa harimu menyenangkan?"

" tentu saja. Menggosip ditengah pelajaran bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Suga. Mengikuti Kyungsoo mendata anak basket. Dan mengejek Taeyoung hitam jelek. Itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika tingkah gadis mungilnya ini tidak jauh dari hal berbau nakal dan terkesan buruk. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kenapa gadis mungilnya ini dengan sifat menyebalkan dan terkesan blak-blakan membuatnya banyak sekali disukai.

" jangan mengatai Taeyoung jelek terus- menerus, kasihan dia"

" tapi itu fakta jika Taeyoung jelek"

" dia tampan dan keren _dear_ "

" tapi tidak setampan dan sekeren Park Chanyeolku"

Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun secara blak-blakan dan terkesan polos. Gadisnya ini selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas dengan perkataan polosnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menenggelamkannya didada bidangnya.

" tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sampai esok"

Dan Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol untuk segera memejamkan matanya. Mengecup bibir kissable calon suaminya sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlelap. Chanyeol tersenyum dan dirinya menyusul gadis mungilnya untuk memejamkan matanya.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3/ucap hamdalah/

Hai hai masih ingat aku tak? Masih sayang aku tak/plak/masih cinta aku tak/plak plak/ canda ya guys hehe. Seperti biasa review nya guys. Makasih kalian yang udah baca yang udah **review** dan yang udah **favorite** ceritaku. Makasih kalian yang udah mau nunggu cerita abal abalku ini yang masih jauh dari kata bagus hehe. Aku sedikit kecewa sama review yang menurun. Chapter satu lalu reviewnya udah bagus sampe dua puluh tapi chapter selanjut Cuma hampir mencapai 10 lebih sedikit/? Tolong untuk chapter selanjutnya jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya. Entah itu kritik saran atau usulan aku terima kok. Aku kan juga butuh suara kalian. Oh ya untuk yang udah follow instagram aku tolong mention aku ya, aku ngga tau siapa aja yang follow aku soalnya hp aku baru bener dari mogok nyalanya -_- yang belum atau pengen kenal dan tahu jadwal publis ff ku langsung aja follow ig: fakobey_ btw aku baru aja ganti uname ya sebelumnya uname aku byunie_na. nah, bagi yang masih bingung manggil aku gimana cukup panggil aku 'Bian' aja/ngga nyambung/ waks:v

Jan panggil aku author kesannya formal banget gitu. Oke guys tunggu cerita kelanjutannya ya jan bosen bosen nunggu:v

…

…

 **MINE TO REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gangster**

 **Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

 **romance, marriage life, comedy *maybe***

…

…

 **GS (GENDER SWITCH)**

 **Summary:**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster? "aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun jika kau masih tawuran lagi" " apa? Dasar ahjusi gila"**

…

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

Luhan menatap malas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisikan tugas observasi yang diberikan Kim sonsagim sebelum pulang sekolah tadi. Niatnya yang mau tinggal disekolah untuk menyelesaikan novelnya gagal sudah karena tugas kelompok ini yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Moodnya yang semula terlihat baik kini turn seketika membuatnya malas untuk memulai kerja kelompok. Terlebih lagi ketika dirinya melihat sekali lagi anggota kelompoknya yang beberapa anggota yang tidak disukainya. Beruntung ia satu kelompok dengan Do Kyungsoo dan Yuta setidaknya masih ada orang yang pintar dalam hal sejarah seperti ini. Namun sialnya ia harus satu kelompok dengan anak baru yang tidak lain adalah Song Mino. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya ia berada diruang tamu rumah Song Mino. Yah mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan kerja kelompok dirumah Mino. Butuh waktu satu jam lamanya untuk membujuk laki-laki hitam-sebutan dari Baekhyun- tersebut untuk menyetujui kelompok dirumahnya dan tidak buruk juga rumah yang ditempatinya.

" apakah masih lama? Kapan kita akan ke kuil? Kudengar kelompok Baekhyun akan pergi kesana sekarang"

Lagi-lagi Luhan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Mino yang selalu sama. Pertanyaan yang tidak jauh dari satu nama, Byun Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Mino kalau perlu dibenturkan saja ditembok.

" jangan bertanya lagi jika tidak ingin melihat fenomena mata membiru Song Mino" desisan yang baru saja terlontar dari gadis bermata doe yang tidak lain Do Kyungsoo berhasil membuat semua orang bungkam seketika termasuk Song Mino yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Setelah insiden desisan-Do Kyungsoo tadi, ia mulai bergerak lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pertanyaan tambahan yang akan dibuat esai nanti. Matanya menilik jam dinding yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima menit, masih dua jam lagi Chanyeol pulang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta izin Kyungsoo untuk pulang lebih awal, mengingat ia telah memiliki janji dengan calon suami sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

" Kyungsoo-ah"

" hmm?" gadis bermata doe tersebut hanya berdehem membalas panggilan Luhan.

" bolehkan aku pulang lebih awal? Aku akan menulis ini dirumah, kau bisa mengirimkannya lewat e-mail"

" memang kau mau kemana Luhan?"

Luhan diam, jari jemarinya saling terkait menandakannya jika dirinya tengah kebingungan. Ia takut jika dirinya mengatakan ada janji dengan Chanyeol temannya itu akan mengiranya berselingkuh, yah meskipun itu tidak mungkin dipikirkan Kyungsoo yang notabennya anak baik, ramah, pintar plus imut. Tapi siapa tahu Kyungsoo yang sering berhasil mengintimidasi orang tersebut akan berpikiran seperti itu. Kyungsoo tahu jika Luhan tengah kebingungan akan pertanyaannya tadi. Meskipun dirinya tidak langsung menatap mata Luhan, tetapi ia tahu jika temannya yang dibilang seperti Barbie hidup itu tengah kebingungan.

" eung..itu a-aku-" jengah akan jawaban Luhan, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara menulisnya dan beralih menatap sahabatnya tersebut yang kini malah membuat Luhan gelagapan sendiri.

" kau ingin mengatakan apa Luhan?"

" i-itu Kyung ak-"

" dia mau berkencan, kemarin aku melihatnya bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Jaehyun" sahut Yuta tanpa mengindahkan tatapannya dari ponselnya.

PLETAK!

Tepat setelah perkataannya, Luhan mendaratkan pukulannya diatas kepala Yuta yang mana membuat laki-laki kelahiran negeri sakura tersebut meringis pelan akan pukulan Luhan.

" dasar Yuta babo, mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan Jaehyun bantet, dia bukan typeku"

" tapi kau pernah menyukainya saat kelas satu Xi Luhan"

" sialan"

Luhan mengumpat kesal kepada Yuta karena mulutnya yang tidak bisa dijaga. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang dua tahun lalu pernah bercurhat ria mengenai Jaehyun si pendek yang mirip Kim Jun Myeon sang donator utama yang tidak lain adalah tunangan Zhan Yixing temannya. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak perlu mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mempercayai laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk menyimpan rahasianya. Ia tahu betul jika lelaki tersebut tidak akan bisa menyimpan rahasianya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. tapi bahkan ia sudah pernah bercurhat ria mengenai guru Biologinya yang sumpah serapah begitu sialan sexy yang membuatnya selalu panas dingin melihat senyumnya. Oke, ini berlebihan dan Luhan tidak ingin mengakui dirinya yang lebay saat mengatakan hal mengenai Oh Sehun si guru Biologi. Hey, kau bahkan baru saja mengatakannya pada Yuta nona Xi. Oke lupakan saja dan kembali ke permasalahan semula.

" kau jadi bicara padaku atau berdebat dengan Yuta, Luhan?"

" oke maafkan aku Kyung. Itu aku eum..a-aku p-punya janji"

" sekarang?"

"y-ya. K-kau tidak perlu khawatir a-aku akan menyelesaikannya Kyung" Luhan tertawa yang malah terlihat idiot dimata Yuta.

" hm baiklah kau boleh pulang awal. Aku percaya jika kau akan menyelesaikannya Lu"

" terimakasih Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Luhan, sementara gadis tersebut kini tengah membereskan bukunya.

" kau ada janji dengan siapa kalau boleh tahu?"

" dengan Chanyeol oppa. Kemarin aku sudah bilang kepadanya jika hari ini aku ingin menemuinya dan dia bilang dia menyuruhku untuk datang langsung kekantornya"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan membuat hati Luhan lega seketika. Tepat seperti dugaannya jika temannya tersebut tidak akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh mengenai perihal ini.

" aku pikir kau benar-benar akan berkencan dengan Jaehyun"

" YAK!"

Luhan melotot horror kearah Yuta yang kini bersiap melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan maut Luhan. Meladeni Yuta memang tidak ada habisnya, membuat Luhan mengabaikannya dan segera melesat meninggalkan rumah Mino tidak lupa berpamitan pada sang pemilik rumah yang bagi dirinya terlihat err..mengerikan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Yejin. Song Yejin yang sekarang ini tengah menyeringai. Ia memang sejak tadi duduk diam dimeja makan, sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Namun kegiatannya berhenti seketika mendengar nama Chanyeol terlontar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Luhan dan dirinya berakhir menguping pembicaraan teman sekolah adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Pembicaraan yang baginya membawa sebuah rencana besar.

 _Hai, tikus mungil tunggulah kejutan dariku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dan tidak akan mendekati orang yang kusukai lagi._

…

…

" kau tidak apa jika kutinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Suga dengan raut kekhawatiran yang kentara sekali. Ini sudah keempat kalinya laki-laki bersurai blonde tersebut menanyakan hal sama dan dibalas dengan hanya senyuman saja oleh Baekhyun.

" aku tidak apa Yoon Gi- _ah_ pulanglah dulu. Bukankah hari ini kau harus menjemput kakakmu di bandara. Jangan membuat kakakmu kecewa"

" tapi kau sendiri. Aku akan menemanimu hingga Chanyeol hyung menjemputmu"

" aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang kau tenang saja" sahut Taeyoung tiba-tiba. Tampaknya kekhawatiran Suga membuat Taeyoung jengah juga.

" kau benar-benar akan mengantarkannya pulangkan? Tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti satu tahun yang lalu kan?"

" oh god, kau benar-benar meragukanku ya. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan mengantarnya Yoon Gi- _ah_ "

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu"

" hati-hati dijalan Yoon Gi- _ah"_ ucap Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan Suga.

Suga meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah bersama Taeyoung. Keputusan Taeyoung untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun tampaknya berhasil membuat Suga tenang untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

" dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirimu Baek" ucapan Taeyoung yang ada disampingnya mengundang Baekhyun untuk menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taeyoung.

" ya bisa kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dirinya yang overprotective padaku"

" dia sudah seperti Baekboom hyung"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan akan perkataan Taeyoung mengenai Suga yang menyerupai Baekboom. Diam-diam ia membenarkan tanggapan Taeyoung mengenai Suga. Ia memang merasa melihat sosok Baekboom yang ia rindukan selama pada diri Suga. Bagaimana laki-laki tersebut selama ini yang selalu ada disampingnya disaat kedua teman perempuannya tidak ada untuknya. Dimana laki-laki tersebut melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri.

" Chanyeol sangat mempercayainya selain dirimu untuk menjagaku dan kedua temanku, Young- _ah._ Ia bilang sulit mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang terdekatnya maka dari itu saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya merupakan salah satu tangan kanannya ia berjanji akan menjagaku disaat Chanyeol tidak ada disampingku" perkataan Baekhyun yang menyerupai bualan semata tersebut kini tampaknya membuat Taeyoung sedikit terkejut.

" aku tidak percaya jika dibalik wajah dan tingkahnya yang konyol itu ia memiliki jiwa pemberani yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar. Aku yakin jika gadis- gadis centil yang sering mengerubungiku jika mendengarkan hal ini mereka akan berbalik dariku kepadanya"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Taeyoung. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut meraih kaleng soda yang selalu ada dijok belakang mobil Taeyoung. Dirinya nampak terkejut ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap foto seorang gadis disalah satu kotak berwarna merah muda. Pekikan pelan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya sontak mengundang Taeyoung yang tampak menolehkan kepalanya tidak sepenuhnya kebelakang.

" ada apa Baek?"

" kau masih menyimpan ini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyoung kini Baekhyun malah bertanya balik mengenai kotak merah muda yang ada ditangannya.

" tentu saja Baek" senyum tampan yang biasanya membuat para gadis terpekik tersebut tercipta ketika dirinya menatap kotak merah muda yang ada ditangan Baekhyun.

" kau masih menyukainya?"

Hening. Taeyoung hanya diam, matanya menatap focus kearah jalanan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya menunggu sebuah jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

" katakan saja jika kau masih menyukainya Young- _ah"_

" tidak"

" benarkah?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban singkat kurang memuaskan baginya tersebut.

" aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi Baek"

" baiklah aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk jujur padaku"

Keadaan kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara music player yang menyala. Baekhyun kembali menghadap kedepan memandang kosong foto seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Xi Luhan.

" kau tahu, kadang rasa sakit itu tidak hanya karena seseorang baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta" Baekhyun diam menjeda perkataannya. Sementara Taeyoung hanya diam, tatapannya focus kearah jalan meskipun begitu ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"membohongi dirinya sendiri. Selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja padahal dirinya tidak dalam keadaan baik dan memilih untuk hanya diam menatap dari jauh orang yang disukainya, itu terasa lebih menyakitkan bagiku"

" kita sudah sampai Baek. Turunlah" Taeyoung berucap tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun mengatakan ini semua hanya untuk dirinya.

" aku tahu kau masih menyukai Luhan dan kau sendiri juga tahu jika Luhan menyukai Sehun Saem, rekan kerja Chanyeol oppa. Sebuah kemungkinan besar jika mereka bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba untuk masuk dalam kehidupannya. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang untuk kebaikan hatimu dan Luhan tapi tidak harus dengan kau menjahuinya"

Taeyoung hanya bungkam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali meyangkal apa yang sudah dikatakan gadis tersebut hingga sepeninggalan Baekhyun memasuki gerbang rumah. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar apa adanya. Tidak seharusnya ia menjahui Luhan terus menerus seperti ini. Jika dirinya memang mencintai gadis tersebut sudah seharusnya ia menerima segala konsekuensinya.

…

…

Langkit malam yang terlihat hitam pekat dengan hembusan angin malam yang terasa dingin, menemani Luhan yang tengah bersantai di balkon rumah. Mulut dan tangannya tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikan acara mencomot keripik kentang yang disediakan maid rumahnya. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya gadis tersebut berdiam diri dibalkon dengan sejuta pemikiran mengenai guru biologinya yang begitu sialan sexy menurutnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan adik laki-lakinya yang hampir tigapuluh menit lamanya menunggu dirinya sadar dari acara-pemikiran-Oh Sehun-yang sialan-sexy- dan yang sudah dipastikan betapa kesalnya laki-laki berperawakan lebih tinggi dari Luhan tersebut menunggu sang kakak waras kembali.

" apa aku perlu memanggil Dokter Hwang untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu, noona?" seperti apa yang diperkirakan, adiknya benar-benar kesal akan tingkah Luhan.

" hng.." Zhaolin-nama adiknya- mendesis pelan mendengar jawaban yang sialan begitu singkat kurang memuaskan baginya, ralat bahkan tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Kekesalanya memuncak ketika melihat Luhan tidak menoleh kearahnya barang sedetikpun.

" apa noona akan menoleh kearahku jika aku terjun dari lantai dua ini?"

" bagus, dengan ini aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah" smirk- _cantik_ \- kini terpantri dibibir mungil Luhan. Sementara Zhaolin semakin memekik keras mendapati tanggapan dari Luhan yang menurutnya mengerikan. Sontak ia berlari menuju ruang tamu dimana ibu dan ayahnya sedang bersantai. Berteriak dengan lontaran kalimat yang seratus persen dapat membuat kedua orang tuanya shock.

" EOMMA APPA, NOONA MENGINGINKANKU TERJUN LANGSUNG DARI BALKOOONNNN"

Siapapun tolong katakan gila pada dua saudara tersebut.

Oke abaikan kita lanjut pada acara Luhan yang baru saja menjadi bahan utama teriakan Zhaolin. Bahkan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga siapapun tersebut tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Luhan. Coba datangkan Oh Sehun dihadapan Luhan maka seratus persen kesadarannya akan kembali. Konyol tapi sialnya Luhan mengharapkan hal tersebut.

Bayangan kejadian tadi siang dimana yang membuat dirinya berada didalam rengkuhan lengan berotot sang guru Biologi sedaritadi terus berputar didalam otaknya dan sekali lagi membuatnya tampak berlipat kali seperti orang gila. Tersenyum sendiri ketika dirinya membayangkan ditambah lagi menggeleng asal, bukankah hal tersebut merupakan ciri orang gila?

 _" kau tidak apa-apa Luhan-ah"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum teringat akan bayangan tersebut. Ia merasakan tulangnya lemas seketika saat namanya terdengar begitu sexy jika Oh Sehun yang mengatakannya. Nama yang terlontar dari bibir sexy Oh Sehun baginya terdengar seperti desahan memuja. Seketika dirinya membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika berada dibawah kungkungan lengan kekar Oh Sehun. Bagaimana jika dirinya mendengar sekali lagi namanya disebut dengan suara dan suasana sensual Oh Sehun. Bagaimana jika kulitnya disentuh dengan jemari panjang yang diyakini terasa sangat pas saat dirinya menggenggamnya. Bagaimana jika dirinya_

 _PIP PIP PIP_

Suara notifikasi di ponselnya berhasil membuat Luhan kembali sadar akan pemikiran erotisnya mengenai Oh Sehun yang menyentuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali berniat mengusir bayangan erotis tersebut.

Oh Tuhan tenggelamkan saja aku disungai Han jika berani berpikir erotis tentang Oh Sehun-runtuk Luhan.

Ia meraih ponsel yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Menilik layar ponselnya dan mendapati nama Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengirim pesan.

From: Do Dyonut

Cepat kerjakan esai bagianmu sebelum kau mendapati fenomena adegan erotis didalam otakmu menjadi kenyataan Xi Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya pipinya seketika merona saat dirinya membaca bagian kata _erotis._ Mengapa ia tiba-tiba jadi membayangkan- _lagi_ \- kegiatan erotis tiba-tiba bersama Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar akan mendarat dilantai rumah sakit jiwa jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

" OH TUHAN, AMPUNILAH HAMBAMU INI AAAGGGHHHRR SIALAN"

Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi hanya melongo dengan bibir sedikit terbuka sementara Zhaolin hanya mengangkat alisnya menatap aneh noonanya.

…

…

Tidak jauh dari Luhan namun bisa dikatakan Chanyeol lebih gila dari Luhan. Bagaimana tidak dikatakan lebih gila jika sedaritadi kegiatanya hanya duduk memandang Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya. Mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik sang calon istri, mulai dari telpon ria dengan Min Suga, berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai observasinya dikuil sepulang sekolah tadi dan terakhir kesibukan gadis tersebut yang tampak serius menulis kembali laporan hasil observasinya. Kekehannya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi ketika dirinya melihat dengan sendiri bagaimana bibir mungil Baekhyun kerap kali menggerutu kesal entah karena apa. Dahinya yang mengkerut lucu ditambah pipinya yang sedaritadi kerap kali digembungkan membuat gadis mungilnya tampak berlipat kali lebih manis menggemaskan.

Ia sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menerjang tubuh mungil gadisnya, namun teringat akan ancaman- _menggemaskan_ \- Baekhyun mau tidak mau ia harus menahannya kalau tidak ingin mendapat pukulan telak disudut bibirnya. Meskipun tidak terasa sakit sama sekali baginya namun pukulan Baekhyun mampu membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Oh tentu saja siapa yang memukulnya, ketua gangster- _mungil_ -kita.

" oppa"

" hm"

" chanyeol oppa"

" apa sayang" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga membuat matanya melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit yang mana membuatnya tampak seperti bocah berusia tiga belas tahun.

" aku merindukanmu" ucapnya malu-malu meskipun begitu dirinya tidak menundukkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

" benarkah? Aku jadi meragukannya" Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati ketika dirinya berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

" aku benar-benar merindukan Park Chanyeolku" bibirnya yang mengerucut benar-benar membuatnya tambah menggemaskan sekaligus sexy bagi Chanyeol tersendiri.

" kalau begitu buktikan Jika Byun Baekhyun merindukan Park Chanyeol-nya"

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan dengan rona merah merona yang tampak memenuhi pipi gembilnya, Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan beralih menerjang tubuh tegap yang hanya dibalut dengan t-sirt hitam bergambar tengkorak. Mengambil posisi diatas pangkuan sang calon suami dan menyandarkan kepala di dada tegap memang pilihan yang bagi Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat pas untuk bersantai diri ditambah lagi sepasang lengan kekar yang memerangkap tubuhnya lengkap sudah ketenangannya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa dalam hati ketika dirinya berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Baginya Baekhyun yang tersipu malu dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar dipipi gembilnya tersebut tampak menggemaskan, jauh dari image si mungil yang terkesan dingin, cuek dan tegas saat diluar rumah. Apalagi jika sudah didepan anak buahnya. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia suka apapun yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

" tadi Luhan bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

" tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pembicaraan biasa" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. Matanya yang sipit kian semakin sipit menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan aura kecuragaan. Chanyeol yang mendapati pemandangan seperti itu menatap datar Baekhyun.

" aku tidak percaya" jawaban yang bagus Baekhyun, itu artinya kau baru saja mengajukan sebuah kemauan untuk digoda dan lihat calon suamimu juga menyadari tingkah polosmu. Bersiap saja untuk mendapat rona merah diwajahmu lebih jelas Baek.

" kau cemburu ya~"

" a-apa? T-tentu saja t-tidak" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan menggoda Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja langsung ketahuan cemburu jika terus-terusan menatap mata Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat lucu.

" masa _sih_? Aku pikir kau cemburu. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bercerita padamu tentang pertemuanku dengan Luhan"

" Yak! Tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, ingat aku ini calon istrimu masa kau tidak mau terbuka padaku _sih._ Dasar menyebalkan" Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol. Calon suaminya ini benar-benar tidak peka ternyata. Seharusnya kan Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang pertemuannya dengan Luhan bukan malah berkata hal yang membuat Baekhyun dongkol. Disisi lain pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut hanya mencoba menahan tawanya yang siap menggelegar melihat bagaimana tingkah kekasihnya yang memalingkan wajahnya kembali karena tengah cemburu.

" tapi kau tidak cemburu padaku lalu buat apa aku bercerita" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya. Tidak tahukah jika si mungilnya itu sudah menahan ambisi untuk tidak menonjok wajah tampanmu Park.

" oppa~"

" apa Baekkie sayang~" jawaban sok polos Chanyeol berhasil menambah rasa dongkol Baekhyun membuat gadis tersebut memerah karena menahan marah. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya menunggu gadisnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengakui kecemburuannya. Kebiasaan yang sudah dihapal betul oleh si lelaki abu-abu mengenai gadis mungilnya. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sekuat mungkin sebelum_

" ARRA! ARRA! AKU CEMBURU PADAMU! PUAS KAU!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya bersedekap didepan dada tidak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Oh, si mungil Baekhyun sedang ngambek ternyata. Bagus kau baru saja menjadi bahan tawa oleh calon suami Baekhyun. Bersiap saja menerima godaan yang membuat pipimu memerah sempurna.

" _aigo_ manisnya calon istriku ini kalau sedang cemburu hahaha~" akhirnya tawa Chanyeol menggelegar. Laki-laki yang menurut Baekhyun kelebihan kalsium tersebut sedaritadi sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang menatap Baekhyun. Lantas ia langsung menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi kearahnya, memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang baginya terasa begitu pas baginya, membuat si kecil sedikit meronta karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

" kalau begitu cepat ceritakan" dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Baekhyun kembali mendesak Chanyeol.

" oke oke aku akan menceritakannya agar kau tidak cemburu. Luhan hanya mendatangiku untuk menanyakan tentang guru biologimu"

" Sehun saem? Guru flat face dan no edit itu?"

" kenapa kau mengatainya seperti itu, sayang?"

" dia tidak pernah tersenyum setiap mengajar. Irit bicara dia bahkan bicara kalau ada murid atau orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Sehun saem itu juga menyebalkan, waktu Luhan merona ria karena bekalnya diterima dengan baik tapi Sehun saem masih menahannya diruang kesiswaan hanya karena terlambat. Dasar guru menyebalkan. Seharusnya Luhan jadian saja dengan Taeyoung bukan malah menyukai Sehun saem si flat face" Chanyeol diam, ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah gadis mungilnya yang selalu berubah ekspresi setiap menceritakan tentang Sehun, sahabatnya.

" apa dia juga berbuat seperti itu padamu?"

" tentu saja tidak. karena aku tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan laki-laki irit bicara. Lalu apa oppa menceritakan tentang Sehun saem?"

" ya tapi hanya sedikit"

" kenapa hanya sedikit?"

" karena temanmu yang cerewet itu mendadak seperti orang kehilangan kewarasannya saat memasuki ruang kerjaku sayang. Berteriak menyebut nama Tuhan berkali-kali bahkan membenturkan kepalanya ditembok. Aku pikir dia sedang patah hati dan ingin curhat denganku teryata ia hanya sedang terpesona oleh Oh Sehun yang baru saja menolongnya yang hampir jatuh"

" oh ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki teman sekonyol Luhan. Dia eksekutor terbaikku tapi akan mendadak seperti gadis bar bar saat sedang jatuh cinta" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya seolah enggan untuk menatap Luhan, jika saja gadis itu berada didalam rumahnya.

" aku pikir temanmu itu playgirl"

" dia primadona disekolah oppa, meskipun dia bilang fans ku lebih banyak tapi kalau diteliti lagi fans dia lah yang lebih banyak. Dasar rusa menyebalkan, kemarin dia membuatku malu berteriak di game center ketika berhasil memenangkan undian boneka hello kitty. Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin sekali meletakannya di pusat informasi dan mengabarkan adanya kehilangan anak, meskipun itu tidak mungkin terjadi"

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar serentetan kalimat Baekhyun. Ia tahu betul jika Luhan memang orang yang ekspresif sama seperti Baekhyun. Dua gadis yang ia ketahui sering disebut sebagai kembaran tersebut memang akan _out of character_ jika sudah berada diruangan yang penuh dengan permainan. Mereka bisa saja lebih heboh dan berisik hanya karena sebuah permainan online, mengabaikan image mereka sebagai anggota gangster. Jika sudah seperti itu maka Kyungsoo lah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengingatkan tingkah mereka berdua. Ia terkadang merasa kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang harus mengurus kedua temannya tersebut yang mendadak akan berubah menjadi gadis bar bar. Sama seperti Kim Jongin yang tiap hari dibuat pusing pekerjaannya sebagai asisten nya.

" apa oppa berniat menjodohkan Luhan dengan Sehun saem?"

" lalu apa kau sendiri juga berniat seperti itu?" bukanya menjawab Chanyeol malah baik bertanya.

" tidak. itu urusan mereka, lagi pula ada seseorang yang tengah menyukai Luhan. Aku pikir mereka akan menemukan takdir mereka sendiri"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan bijak si mungil. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dipelukannya. Berada disisi gadis kecilnya merupakan kebahagian tersendiri baginya. Ia tidak menyangka akan memilik kekasih tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Terkesan polos tapi ia menyukainya, meskipun di awal hubungan mereka ia sempat meragukan akan pilihan hatinya. Bukan, ia bukannya meragukan perasaan Baekhyun ataupun meragukan perasaannya yang mencintai Baekhyun. Hanya saja ada ketakutan yang terselip dilubuk hatinya membayangkan masalah yang akan menerjang mereka. Perbedaan umur yang cukup dibilang memiliki gab yang jauh membuatnya takut jika Baekhyun tidak tahan akan sikapnya. Namun sekarang ia yakin dan ia membulatkan tekatnya untuk menjadikan gadi kecil ini sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ia akan melindungi gadis kecilnya dari bahaya ataupun malapetaka yang kelak akan mendatangi mereka. Ia akan berusaha untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari Song Yejin akan tingkah murahan wanita tersebut.

…

…

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menatap jam dinding yang tersedia didalam kelasnya. Sudah ke-lima kalinya ia menoleh kearah jam dinsing dan beralih menatap bangku yang ada didepannya. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk menimpa sosok yang menempati bangku didepannya yang tidak lain Lee Taeyoung. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit dan sebentar lagi bel masuk akan bordering, namun laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapati Taeyoung berangkat sekolah siang bahkan terlambat. Ia selalu ingat jika lelaki tersebut selalu sudah ada dikelas sebelum pukul tujuh dengan kesibukannya. Namun sudah pukul tujuh lebih Taeyoung tidak memasuki kelas. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang menimpa teman sekelasnya tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruknya, membuat Baekhyun yang saat itu baru saja datang menatap aneh Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo- _ah_ kau baik-baik saja? _"_ tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, menematkan diri dikursi sebelah Kyungsoo.

" ya aku baik-baik saja Baek" jawab gadis bermata doe tersebut diselingi senyum manisnya.

" apa penelpon gila itu membuatmu kurang tidur? Kita bisa melacaknya jika kau merasa dia sudah kurang ajar Kyung"

" tidak perlu Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku sedikit keheranan dengan Taeyoung yang tak lekas kunjung datang" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah bangku Taeyoung dan benar saja bangku tersebut masih kosong.

" apa Taeyoung tidak masuk ya-" perkataannya terpotong seketika menatap Luhan yang berlari erah mereka dengan deru nafas tersengal seperti peserta yang baru saja mengikuti marathon.

" Baek..hhh…Taeyoung…hhh"

" T-Taeyoung kenapa Lu?" perkataan Luhan menyebut nama Taeyoung dengan raut wajah cemas menambah kekhawatiran Kyungsoo terhadap Taeyoung. Ia semakin membenarkan firasatnya yang entah mengapa buruk mengenai Taeyoung. Berharap saja Luhan tidak mengatakan hal buruk tentang Taeyoung.

" Taeyounghh..Taeyoung masuk rumah sakit. Ia kemarin mengalami kecelakaan"

" APA!"

" Kau becanda Lu! Aku kemarin pulang bersama Taeyoung, dia mengantarkanku pulang"

" ya dan dia mengalami kecelakaan setelah ia mengantarmu pulang Baek" suara Suga yang berasal dari pintu masuk berhasil membuat ketiga gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya serentak.

" _What the_.." umpat Baekhyun kalap.

" aku harus menggantikan posisi Jaehyun sementara Jaehyun sendiri akan menempati posisi Taeyoung untuk sementara ini dipertandingan basket. Setidaknya sampai melewati babak final dan Taeyoung bisa bergabung lagi" lanjut Suga.

" mengapa? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

" Ten bilang terjadi kerusakan dibagian rem belakangnya. Kabelnya terputus membuat rem menjadi blong. Dugaan sementara ku, ada yang mengotak-atik mobil Taeyoung sebelum kalian pulang"

" _damn…_ aku masih tidak mempercayainya"

" kau tenang saja Baek, mobil Taeyoung hanya menabrak pohon. Sementara Taeyoung hanya mengalami luka ringan ditangan dan kepalanya. Kalian bisa menjenguknya nanti"

" kau?"

" aku terpaksa harus masuk klub basket lagi Kyung"

" baiklah kalau begitu. Mark, kau membawa salinan hasil observasi kemarin?" teriak Baekhyun.

" y-ya aku membawanya Baek"

 _To Be Continue…_

Hayoo siapa yang bisa nebak kecelakaannya Taeyoung murni atau ngga? Kalau bener-bener hasil ulah tangan orang, siapa pelakunya? Mino kah? Song Yejin kah? Wkwkw semoga tebakan kalian benar:v

Hai-hai aku bawa chapter 4 nih, ada yang kangen ngga? Anda yang inget ngga? Lupa? Oke, aku strong kok:V

Makasih buar yang read **review** maupun **favorite**. Jejak kalian sangat berarti bagiku guys, nambah vitamin tersendiri buat lanjutin ff ini. Maaf ngga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu tapi aku baca semua kok.

Yang silent reader cepet nampakin diri ya ngga usah malu-malu, kalau malu sesat dijalan lho/plakk/

Jan lupa ya _**read favorite review juseo buing-buing**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gangster**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Song Mino**

 **Genre:**

 **friendship, marriage life, comedy *maybe***

 **Rated:**

 **T**

…

 **GS (GENDER SWITCH)**

 **Summary:**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster? "aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun jika kau masih tawuran lagi" " apa? Dasar ahjusi gila"**

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

 _" kau hanya perlu melakukannya maka posisimu akan meningkat bodoh!"_

 _" t-tapi ak-aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu"_

 _" kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan hah. Jadi kau lebih suka diperbudak daripada mendapatkan posisi sebagai salah satu anggota basket"_

 _" b-bukan s-seperti itu. T-tapi_"_

 _" kapan lagi kau bisa menyingkirkan Taeyoung jika tidak besok bodoh! Kau hanya perlu memutus kabel rem belakang dan selesai"_

 _" b-baiklah a-aku akan melakukannya"_

 _Laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicara nya hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mengabaikan dirinya yang ketakutan akan pemikiran laki-laki tersebut. Ia memang tidak ingin melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu namun kapan lagi bisa menyingkirkan posisi Lee Taeyoung dari basket._

…

…

Baekhyun menatap sebal Taeyoung yang kini tengah menikmati berbagai buah yang dibawa teman-teman mereka ketika menjenguknya. Belum lagi mulut lebarnya tersebut yang tidak berhenti mengoceh bersama Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan dirinya, membuatnya bertambah sebal. Pertanyaannya sedaritadi diabaikan seolah tidak ada niatan untuk menjawabnya.

" Taeyoung jelek"

" oh hai Baekhyun sayang"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau dikirim ke rumah sakit oleh Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya"

" ops, ada yang mau mengadu" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan Luhan. Apa peduli dia toh dirinya memang pengadu.

" diamlah Lu, aku akan mengatakan pada Sehun ahjusi jika kau menyukainya"

" TIDAAAKKK"

" maaf nona Luhan, diharap tenang tidak mengganggu pasien yang lainya"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya seketika mendengar teguran dari suster dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya tanda sebagai perminta maaf nya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Luhan, hal ini memang sudah biasa. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sulit sekali mengendalikan emosi dan tutur katanya yang kadang membuat sisapapun yang ada didekatnya malu. Baekhyun kembali mencoba bertanya pada Taeyoung tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa lelaki tersebut. Berharap saja ini murni kecelakaan mobil bukan ulah dari salah satu musuhnya.

" bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku Lee Taeyoung" Baekhyun menekan pengejaan nama Taeyoung, berharap laki-laki tersebut memahami kedongkolan hatinya saat ini.

" pertanyaan yang mana Baek?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia sudah tahu jika laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini akan menjawab seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Taeyoung mengerutkan keningnya heran menatap Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum lembut- _tapi menyeramkan_ \- kearahnya. Belum lagi tangannya yang digenggam erat. Oke ini berlebihan dan Taeyoung sedikit menangkap aura gelap yang yang terpancar disekitarnya terlebih lagi ketika dirinya melihat smirk – _menggemaskan_ \- Baekhyun. Oke, ini pertanda.

" mau melihat jarum suntik menembus pantatmu Lee Taeyoung?" suaranya memang terdengar lembut tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Taeyoung bergidik ngeri.

" o-oke aku akan menjawabnya. Aku menabrak pohon. Sudah selesai" Luhan melotot horror sama seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar atas jawaban Taeyoung.

" jawaban macam apa itu Lee Taeyoung. Kenapa kau sulit sekali berkata yang sejujurnya. Kau ini ada apa sih. Kita kan sahabat masa kau tidak mau terbuka dengan kita _sih._ Kau takut ya kalau kami mengadu pada ayahmu hah!" kali ini ganti Kyungsoo yang menatap horror Luhan dan beralih menatap sekelilingnya. Gadis bermata doe tersebut dapat melihat pasien yang kebetulan satu kamar dengan Taeyoung tengah menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya seolah Luhan tengah mendapat masalah yang berat.

" hei anak muda, jawab saja yang jujur kasihan kekasihmu yang mau menangis itu"

Taeyoung menelan lidahnya kasar penuh ketakutan. Ucapan laki-laki paruh baya yang tidak jauh darinya itu membuat nyalinya menciut belum lagi ekspresi garangnya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ketiga gadis ini selalu membuatnya terpojok dan tersangka utama disetiap tempat. Tidak bisakah ketiga gadis ini membuatnya bahagia(?) sebentar saja. Tunggu, jadi kau tidak bahagia atas bingkisan dan kedatangan mereka Lee Taeyoung? Dasar plin plan.

" oke oke aku akan menjelaskan kejadiannya" Taeyoung menarik nafasnya sesaat dan menatap ketiga gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Sejenak ia merasa seperti seorang tersangka(lagi) yang tengah diinterogasi oleh detektif- _mungil_ \- cantik ini. Hey, apa kau baru saja menyangka jika dirimu tersangka lagi Lee Taeyoung?

" setelah aku mengantarkanmu Baek, aku mampir sebentar di supermarket untuk membeli sereal kucingku. Setelah itu aku langsung kembali pulang tanpa menyadari kap moilku yang sedikit terbuka. Aku menyadari hal itu setelah Ten mengecek ulang ketika aku dibawa kerumah sakit untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut"

" jadi intinya mobilmu baru saja di otak-atik orang begitu?"

" aku rasa begitu"

" apa kau akhir-akhir ini tengah menyinggung seseorang?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo kini tampaknya berhasil membuat Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Taeyoung mengernyit heran.

" y-ya. Memang ada apa?"

" aku rasa itu penyebab dirimu kecelakaan"

" apa maksudmu Xi Luhan" Luhan memandang Baekhyun keheranan. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini menjadi mendadak bodoh. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak sang pelaku dari segelintir info dari Taeyoung, bukan malah bertanya kembali. Apa pengaruh Park Chanyeol sehebat ini hah.

" sepertinya otakmu sudah mengendur Baek"

" Yak!_"

" sudahlah. Lagi pula orang yang disinggung Taeyoung belum tentu juga yang mencelakainya" Taeyoung menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan `perkataan Kyungsoo yang terdengar lebih masuk akal dibanding perkelahian Luhan dan Baekhyun.

" lalu siapa yang kau singgung itu?"

" Jaehyun"

" APA!" mungkin kali ini harus security untuk menghentikan mereka berteriak dirumah sakit jika suster saja tidak mempan. Taeyoung dan Kyungsoo serempak melotot horror kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang baru saja berteriak karena terkejut.

" apa leher kalian mau kupatahkan sekarang hah!" desisan Kyungsoo yang menyerupai bisikan tersebut bagai alarm bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Lebih baik diam daripada kepala mereka menjadi hantaman maut Kyungsoo. Oke, sebenarnya siapa ketua gangster disini hah? Baekhyun dan Luhan mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari Kyungsoo, lebih baik menghindar daripada terintimidasi.

" kau menyinggung Jaehyun? Kapan kau menyinggung dia, Young?"

" dua hari yang lalu Kyung. Tapi_"

" aku tidak setuju dengan pemikiranmu. Jaehyun tidak mungkin berani mencelakaimu Young. Kenapa kau menuduhnya seperti itu hah! Jaehyun tidak mungkin seperti itu. Meskipun dia bantet dan tidak terlalu keren pasti dia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu Taeyoung jelek!" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya seketika mendengar serentetan perkataan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sementara Taeyoung hanya melongo tidak paham.

" siapa yang berfikir seperti itu hah! Lagi pula siapa yang menuduh Jaehyun yang melakukan semua ini. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Xi Luhan. Dan kenapa kau bisa se-emosi seperti ini? Apa yang dikatakan Yuta kemarin benar, jadi kau berkencan lagi dengan Jaehyun. Ya ampun kenapa type laki-laki mu menurun Luhan. Dan hey, kenapa kau memanggilku Taeyoung jelek hah"

" kenapa kalian membahas tentang tinggi badan Jaehyun dan type laki-laki hah! Kasusmu lebih penting Lee Taeyoung! Dan kau Luhan kenapa kau malah membahas hal diluar topic juga" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun yang kali ini lebih bijaksana.

" sekarang kita bahas kembali kasusmu Taeyoung"

" aku malas"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jika Taeyoung sudah dalam mood buruk jangan harap dapat membujuk laki-laki tersebut untuk meladenimu. Hari ini mereka berencana menginterogasi Taeyoung tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban malah mendapat lirikan tajam dari laki-laki tersebut.

…

…

Halaman SOPA high school tampak begitu ramai. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu bel sekolah bordering tanda pulang. Min Suga mendengus kasar dengan tas ketiga sahabatnya yang ia bawa sekarang. Ia tidak marah hanya karena membawa tas ketiga sahabatnya hanya saja ia marah dengan sikap ketiga sahabatnya. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo merupakantermasuk siswa yang berprestasi dari sekian puluhan siswa lainnya. Namun membolos di jam pelajaran terakhir bukanlah ide yang bagus bahkan terkesan buruk. Tentu saja, bukankah itu akan mempengaruhi prestasi mereka. Ia tidak ingin mengakui jika dirinya juga ingin ikut membolos tapi memang itu yang ia kesalkan semenjak mereka ijin ke Toilet. Oke, itu alasan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Mana ada orang kencing dan pergi ke toilet berjamaah? Memangnya kencing bisa direncanakan hah? Konyol memang.

" Min Yonggi" suara baritone yang terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya berhasil membuatnya berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Oh Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dahinya mengerut mendapati guru biologinya yang mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan selembar kertas. Oh tidak, apa dirinya akan terlibat dalam masa hukuman ketiga sahabatanya? Itu tidak mungkin, Sehun saem kan orangnya bijaksana, ngomong-ngomong itu Luhan yang mengatakannya. Melanggar di jam pelajarannya? Itu apalagi. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini ia tidak membuat pelanggaran di jam biologi. Ia tidak berisik. Ia tidak berbicara sendiri. Ia tidak tidur dan lebih penting ia tidak berceloteh mengenai system reproduksi wanita yang menyangkut dengan hal mesum. Itu sih karena bab nya sudah selesai dipelajari -_-

" Sehun saem?"

" kau ingin pulang?"

" ne saem"

Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya saem tersebut kembali diam. Leher jenjangnya beserta kepalanya melengok kearahnya lebih tepatnya belakang tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat jika guru biologinya tengah mencari ketiga sahabatnya yang biasanya pulang bersama dirinya.

 _'aku harus menyiapkan jawaban yang logis jika Sehun saem bertanya yang aneh-aneh nantinya'_

" dimana ketiga sahabat perempuanmu itu Min Yoongi?" tepat seperti dugaannya, gurunya ini pasti akan menanyakan ketiga sahabatnya dan akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal. Tidak jauh beda dengan guru lainnya ternyata. Tampangnya saja yang tampan tapi sikapnya juga begitu kuno- dengus Suga mulai kesal.

" Min Yoongi"

" o-oh i-itu saem, mereka s-sudah p-pulang duluan. Ya mereka sudah pulang duluan hehe" Oh Sehun mendengus geli melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya yang terbilang cukup bandel. Ia tahu jika Suga tengah berbohong padanya, terlihat dari cengiran konyol laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

" oh sudah pulang ya. Kau bisa menunjukkan arah jalan pulang rumah Xi Luhan?"

" huh?"

" rumah nona Xi Luhan, sahabatmu itu. Saem ada perlu dengannya hari ini?"

" saem ada keperluan apa dengan dia?"

" kami akan berkencan" seringaian yang terpantri dibibir tipis Oh Sehun kini cukup membuat Suga meyakini jika gurunya ini akan benar-benar mengencani sahabatnya.

Oh Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Suga dengan berbagai pemikirannnya mengenai acara kencannya. Seringaiannya semakin lebar tatkala dirinya mendengar teriakan Suga yang terdengar menggema, meruntuki Xi Luhan karena type gadis itu yang kian meningkat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Min Suga? Oh jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana keadaan laki-laki tersebut. setelah dirinya mendengar informasi dari Yuta tentang Luhan yang bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Jaehyun, ia cukup terkejut dan hampir menabrak seorang nenek tua kala itu. Tapi sekarang kata terkejut mungkin tidak cukup, buktinya sekarang ia sudah berteriak mengumpat kasar Luhan yang mempermainkan Taeyoung dan Jaehyun.

 _What the…_

Jadi kau sekarang sudah berpikiran jika Luhan sudah mempermainkan perasaan dua orang laki-laki sekaligus begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang meninggalkan kekasihmu hanya karena jarak pandang kalian yang teramat jauh Min Suga. Konyol memang. Kau harus lebih pintar membedakan mana yan opini dan yang mana fakta secara real Min Suga.

" Min Yoongi, aku rasa kau perlu kembali kedalam kelas untuk mengambil laporan biologi ketiga temanmu jika kau tidak mau mereka ku hokum besok"

Bagus. Pekerjaan rumahmu dari Song sonsagim belum kau selesaikan sekarang kau harus menanggung tugas ketiga sahabatmu. Perlu diingat setelah ini kau harus mengadukan sahabatmu pada Park Chanyeol, Min Suga.

.

.

.

.

Suara gelak tawa kini lagi-lagi terdengar menggelegar didalam ruangan yang terlihat kumuh dan tentunya kotor. Sebuah gudang yang berisikan lima orang yang tengah tertawa puas dan satu orang yang hanya dapat menunduk ketakutan. Song Mino, tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut salah satu dari kelima orang tersebut dengan tawa yang lebih keras. Ia baru saja menikmati hasil perbuatannya secara tidak langsung yang dilakukan oleh salah satu siswa suruhannya. Tidak salah lagi dirinya menyuruh si kutu buku yang menggilai dunia basket itu untuk mencelakai Taeyoung.

" kau cukup pintar membuat orang tersingkir dari daftar kehidupanmu. Mungkin kau bisa bergabung dalam geng ini jika kau ingin disegani, Lee" laki-laki yang dipanggil Lee tersebut hanya diam, lebih tepatnya ia bingung harus menjawab atau tidak.

" tidak. aku tidak yakin jika dia akan bergabung dengan kita akan malah membuat kita disegani"

" apa maksudmu Youngguk _-ah?_ Kau _tidak_ yakin dengan kemampuan berfikir bocah ini hah?"

" dan kau apa juga tidak takut mengambil resiko jika sesuatu dalam dirimu akan kembali?"

" kau lupa jika sebelumnya aku tidak berada ditempat terbuka seperti ini bukan?"

" itu belum tentu_"

" kau mencoba untuk membantahku hah!"

Gerakan Mino yang kian cepat menarik kerah baju Youngguk membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut tak dapat lagi menghindar. Youngguk hanya diam, percuma ia melawan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut. biarpun tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya namun jangan remehkan pukulan telaknya. Satu kali pukul dapat membuatnya berdarah seketika bahkan dirinya pernah dilarikan kerumah sakit hanya karena satu pukulan ditulung rusuknya.

" aku tidak membantahmu tetapi aku_"

" lebih baik tutup mulut brengsekmu dan susun rencana selanjutnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan Baekhyun"

Semuanya terdiam termasuk siswa yang tertunduk tadi dan Min Suga yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibalik pintu gudang. Oh si konyol tengah menguping ternyata. Selepas dirinya mengambil laporan yang terletak didalam kelas niatnya ingin langsung pulang saja atau mungkin menyusul ketiga sahabatnya yang mungkin saja masih berada dirumah sakit. Namun mengingat pakaian olahraganya terutama celana boksernya yang demi apa sumpah serapah baru saja disembunyikan si Jung Jaehyun membuatnya harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas tepatnya gudang. Ingatkan sekali lagi untuknya member bogem mentah pada Jaehyun.

Kembali lagi, Suga membulatkan matanya mendengar nama Baekhyun terlontar begitu saja dari mulut laknat Song Mino. Terlebih lagi rencana mereka yang ingin membatalkan pertunangan Baekhyun. Emosinya memuncak terlihat begitu saja dari kepalan tangannya yang kian memutih. Ia ingin sekali mendatangi laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut dan menghabisinya dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun ia harus berpikir dua kali jika tidak ingin berakhir seperti Lee Taeyoung. Ia bukannya takut hanya saja sekolahnya tengah membutuhkannya untuk pertandingan basket tiga minggu lagi. Sialan memang.

" kita pergi sebelum satpam keliling sekolah"

Suga beranjak meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya sebelum Mino dan anggotanya mengetahui. Ia dapat melihat tongkat baseball kini tengah diayunkan Mino yang mungkin saja mereka gunakan untuk memukul siswayang tertunduk tadi. Siswa? Sejenak ia teringat bocah laki-laki yang tadi tengah tertunduk bergabung dengan gerombolan Mino. Ia bergegas mendatangi bocah tersebut dan berencana menginterogasi bocah tersebut.

…

…

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya berkutat dengan tumpukan map diatas meja dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ngomong-ngomong ia sudah berada dikantor calon suaminya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk berkencan menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan mengunjungi berbagai tempat dan berakhir dengan menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Namun setelah asisten pribadi Chanyeol yang tidak lain Kim Jongin memasuki ruangan dengan setumpuk laporan, membuat lelaki _nya_ terkurung didalam ruangan. Ia mengumpat kesal dan menyumpah serapah laki-laki lebihan pigmen kulit tersebut akan perbuatannya. Dan jangan lupa ancamannya mengenai Kyungsoo yang demi apa dapat membuat Jongin bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan laki-laki itu sempat berfikir untuk mengajukan penurunan jabatan agar tidak terlalu sering satu lingkup ruangan dengan Chanyeol. Ia bukannya tidak mencintai jabatannya hanya saja ia masih sayang dan menginginkan gadis bermata doe tersebut dari usaha Baekhyun mendekatkan mereka. Wow..menakjubkan bukan -_-

" oppa~"

" hm?"

" ayo kita berkencan"

" lain kali saja sayang"

" tapi aku maunya sekarang~"

" tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk dear"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kedua mata sipitnya memandang tajam Chanyeol sementara bibirnya sudah mengerucut lucu dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang terlihat menggembung membuatnya tampak begitu menggemaskan. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia merengek manja kepada Chanyeol untuk mengajak laki-laki tersebut berkencan dengannya namun sudah kesepuluh kalinya juga lelaki _nya_ menolak dirinya. Ugh menyebalkan..

" oppa tahu jika Taeyoung jelek masuk rumah sakit" saking sebalnya, gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai Taeyoung. Dan diluar dugaannya calon suaminya tersebut langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas sialan langsung kearahnya, membuatnya mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya.

" benarkah lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja atau dia mengalami koma?"

 _Koma? What the hell.._

Jika tadi ia diacuhkan sekarang Chanyeol khawatir dengan Taeyoung, kenapa laki-laki yag ada didepannya ini pintar sekali membuatnya kesal _sih._

" kenapa oppa berfikir sampai seperti itu. Taeyoung baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kepalanya sering terserang pusing. Jadi oppa TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR"

Chanyeol menatap gadis mungilnya heran. Tiga kata terakhir yang sudah jelas ditekan untuknya membuat dirinya bingung. Belum lagi si mungil yang enggan menatap dirinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat seketika ia melihat gadisnya kini malah bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya mengabaikan dirinya yang menatap terang-terangan kearah gadisnya.

" kau mengabaikanku sayang"

" kau juga mengabaikanku oppa"

" itu karena aku sedang sibuk"

" itu juga karena aku sedang sibuk"

 _' apa! Sedang sibuk apanya? Kau hanya menatap ponsel bodoh itu Baekhyun'_

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Ia berusaha untuk mentralkan rasa kesalnya terhadap Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika gadisnya ini tengah merajuk kepadanya. Jika ia meladeni tingkah merajuk si mungil dengan emosinya ia tidak yakin jika mala mini sampai beberapa hari kedepan dapat tidur dengan Baekhyun. Kebiasaan lama si mungil yang akan meminta tidur diruang tamu ketika merajuk cukup membuatnya tersiksa setiap malam tidak dapat dengan bebas menyentuh tubuh si mungil. Apalagi jika gadis tersebut sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke kediaman Byun, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

" kau marah sayang?"

" menurutmu?"

" jangan marah nanti cantiknya hilang"

" tsk"

Chanyeol seketika mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini beranjak menuju sofa. Ia dapat melihat jika gadisnya masih saja memalingkan wajah darinya lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapannya. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu beralih menempatkan dirinya disamping gadisnya. Memeluknya erat membuat gadis tersebut tidak dapat meronta lebih keras lagi. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura meronta.

" lepaskan aku"

" tidak"

" berkas sialan itu lebih penting dariku, **Park Chanyeol** "

" tapi calon istriku yang sedang merajuk cantik terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan"

 _Bluss.._

Wow sebegitu hebatnyakah dampak Park Chanyeol baginya? Baru kalimatnya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah merona apalagi sentuhannya. Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika laki-laki tersebut menyentuhnya dimana-mana. Ia mencoba mempertahankan egonya untuk tetap meronta, ia tidak ingin terlihat luluh begitu saja. Enak sekali Chanyeolnya ini, sudah membuatnya bad mood diacuhkan pula. Tidak bisa lelakinya ini mendapatkan kata maaf dengan mudah.

Masih tetap sama Baekhyun terus saja meronta dan Chanyeol selalu setia memeluk manja calon istrinya tersebut. mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja hanya untuk meladeni si mungil yang manja. Hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka berhasil mengalihkan tatapan mereka dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan.

Itu dia Song Yejin.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Ia menatap wanita dewasa yang ada didepannya ini dengan tenang. Ia ingat jika wanita didepannya ini merupakan kakak perempuan mantan kekasihnya, Song Mino. Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita ini diperusahaan Chanyeol.

"wow pemandangan yang menggairahkan" senyum licik yang terpantri dibibir berlapis lipstick merah padam tersebut tak membuat Baekhyun untuk angkat bicara. Ia membiarkan wanita ini dan calon suaminya yang berbicara dengan sendirinya.

" siapa dia Chanyeol sayang?"

 _What?_

Tidak salah dengarkah dia? Wanita yang ada didepannya ini memanggil lelakinya dengan panggilan sayang. Oke, mencoba untuk bersabar Baek. Tunggulah jawaban dari lelakimu.

" ada apa kau datang kemari"

" well, hanya sedang mampir saja diperusahaan calon suami masa depanku" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan lagi. Ia hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yejin jika saja tangan Chanyeol tidak mencengkalnya lebih cepat.

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menatap sekilas Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap garang Song Yejin.

" dia sepupu jauhku"

 _Fak yu Chanyeol._ Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Ia dapat melihat senyum wanita mengerikan tersebut semakin lebar tatkala mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Tidak tahan lagi, ia menyentak kasar tangan Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap gila tersebut didalam ruangan. Lihat, bahkan Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya bahkan mengejarnya. Keterlaluan bukan. Ingatkan dia untuk segera membatalkan pertunangan ini.

 **TBC**

No cuap-cuap lagi guys ^^

Map telat updatenya dan map ngga bisa balas pertanyaan kalian satu-satu. Keadaan genting guys, ini lagi ngebut story Sensual Caresses -_

Ayo-ayo review nya mas mbak kalo story nya masih pen dilanjut ^^

Aku ngga bakal lanjut story ku kalo ngga ada yang review/tawa nista/plakk/ canda ya guys^^

See you next chapter guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gangster**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Song Mino**

 **Genre:**

 **friendship, marriage life, comedy *maybe***

 **Rated:**

 **T**

…

 **GS (GENDER SWITCH)**

 **Summary:**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang CEO yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sexy dan panas yang selalu dapat membuat membuat wanita manapun bergairah setiap kali menatap matanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia memiliki istri yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, istrinya yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tahun terakhir dan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika istrinya merupakan ketua gangster? "aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun jika kau masih tawuran lagi" " apa? Dasar ahjusi gila"**

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

Baekhyun membuka pintu utama kediaman Park dengan kasar. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika calon ibu mertuanya mengetahui tingkahnya. Calon mertua? Mungkin kalimat itu harus segera enyah dari kehidupan Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana Park Chanyeol menyebutnya sebagai sepupu jauh tadi. Sialan, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dikantor hampir membuatnya menangis mempermalukan diri dikantor dengan adegan dramatis tangis pilu. Nyonya Park yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari dapur mengernyit melihat calon menantu kesayangannya yang berlari melewatinya. Baekhyun mungil yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. wanita itu tahu betul bagaimana kelakuan gadis mungil kesayangannya ini ketika pulang sekolah. Ia akan mendapat pelukan hangat, ciuman di kedua pipinya dan tidak lupa tingkah manja Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya merasakan bayi kecil kembali. Tapi hari ini yang ia dapati hanyalah Baekhyun mungilnya yang hanya melewati dirinya tanpa sebuah sapaan.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia mengambil sebuah koper besar dan mulai mengepak pakaiannya. Emosinya yang tidak dapat ia tahan lagi membuat air matanya akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Suara isakan yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai bersautan menemaninya yang sedang mengepak pakaiannya. Setelah dirasa hampir setengah pakaiannya siap didalam koper ia langsung menuruni tangga. Ia memang sengaja tidak membawa seluruh pakaiannya. Ia hanya membawa pakaian yang sejak awal dibawanya dari rumah dan meninggalkan pakaian yang dibelikan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong.

Nyonya Park dibuat menganga ketika dirinya mendapati calon menantu kesayangannya menangis heboh sambil membawa koper yang diyakininya berisi pakaian Baekhyun. Beliau segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu sempit calon menantunya ini.

" Baekkie sayang, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

" e-eomm…ma a-a-aku t-tidak ma-mau disini lagiiiii C-chan-HUWAAAAA"

Nyonya Park memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya mendengar tangisan Baekhyun semakin meledak keras. Ia bahkan sedaritadi tidak dapat memahami apa saja yang dikatakan gadis tersebut karena sedaritadi Baekhyun merancau tidak jelas. Ia memeluk Baekhyun sayang dan mengusap pelan punggung calon menantunya. Beliau ikut meringis ketika dirinya mendengar Baekhyun yang terisak semakin keras.

" lalu sekarang Baekkie mau kemana heum?"

"b-baekie huks..baekkie huks mau menginap dirumah Luhan saja eomma huks..baekkie tidak mau disini huwaa"

" oke oke eomma akan izinkan Baekkie menginap dirumah Luhan tetapi Baekkie harus selalu terlpon eomma nde"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu dengan mata basah hidung memerah dan wajah sayu, membuatnya berkali lipat menggemaskan. Nyonya Park mengecup singkat kening calon menantu kesayangannya tersebut lalu mengantarnya sampai kedepan gerbang. Mungkin cara ini akan lebih baik membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dari Park menghela napasnya kasar selepas kepergian Baekhyun. Beliau sekarang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk anak bungsunya sendiri. Rencana dimana ia akan 'mengeksekusi' Chanyeol malam ini.

…

…

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Tatanan rambutnya kini tampak jauh dari kata baik. Semenjak kepulangan Yejin dari kantornya ia sudah merancau tidak jelas. Mengutuk menyumpah bahkan menghujat Yejin dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Kim Jongin yang saat itu berniat menyerahkan dokumen kerjasama, mematung seketika didepan pintu saat sorot mata tajam Chanyeol menatap dirinya. Ia berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan atasannya tersebut tanpa kata pamit, terdengar tidak sopan sih tapi ia masih sayang jabatan jika dirinya mengucapkan sepatah kata yang akan membuat bos besarnya itu kembali murka parah.

Sementara Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut kini hanya duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Tangannya tidak lepas dari ponsel canggihnya. Berharap gadis mungilnya menghubunginya. Menghubunginya? Buat apa menghubungi laki-laki yang sudah mencampakkan hati kekasihnya. Chanyeol kembali merancau tidak jelas ketika dirinya mengingat sikap brengseknya yang tidak mengejar Baekhyun tadi. Ia tidak bermaksud membiarkan Baekhyun bergelut dengan perkataannya yang terbilang cukup kasar untuk status mereka. Tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaannya. Belum lagi sikap Yejin yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia yakin kamarnya sekarang tengah menjadi kapal pecah karena amukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hampir saja akan menangis jika saja deringan ponsel dari ibunya tidak menghentikannya. Ia mengangkatnya dengan malas bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah ia akan mendengar perkataan ibunya nanti.

" pulang lebih awal. Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan"

TUTUTUT..

Chanyeol mengernyit heran menatap ponselnya. Ibunya menelpon hanya ingin mengatakan padanya untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun tadi ibunya sudah menutup sambungannya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan rumah dan Chanyeol yakin jika ini semua bersangkutan dengan gadisnya.

" bos jangan membuatku takut dan pusing. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan dokumen ini jangan ditambah dengan perasaan tersakitimu" ucapan Jongin yang terlampaui mendramatisir tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol, membuat Jongin dilanda kepanikan atas jabatannya yang mungkin akan diturunkan.

" jika kau pusing benturkan saja kepalamu dengan dinding, Kim Jongin" ucapan Chanyeol yang kelewat datar tersebut setidaknya membuat Jongin sedikit lega membuat laki-laki tersebut tanpa sadar mengelus dadanya sendiri.

" bos ini bukan akhir dari cinta sejatimu. Kau tidak boleh seperti jelly tak bertulang seperti itu meskipun jelly sebenarnya memang tak bertulang. Kau harus bisa melawan Song sialan Yejin dengan fisikmu yang mempesona itu"

" kau ingin melihat berita pembunuhan di koran pagi besok, Kim Jongin"

Kim Jongin tersenyum kaku, perlahan ia meletakkan dokumen yang tadinya dibawa kembali keruangannya diatas meja. Kemudian ia kembali melarikan diri dari ruangan bos besarnya tersebut. Perkataan Chanyeol mengenai 'pembunuhan' membuatnya bulunya seketika merinding. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya jika masih berdiri diruangan bos besarnya tersebut. ia mungkin saja benar-benar akan mendapati dirinya tergeletak sia-sia di latai paling dasar kantor ini karena ulah Chanyeol, meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi siapa tahu nanti, bos besarnya ini sulit sekali ditebak. Terkadang akan bertingkah seperti orang waras tetapi juga bertingkah seperti orang kesetanan bahkan idiot hanya karena tingkah Baekhyun. Ia hanya berharap saja semoga kehidupannya kelak bersama Kyungsoo tidak membuatnya gila seperti Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dan dirinya berakhir duda. Oh pemikiranmu konyol sekali Kim.

" aku lebih baik menjadi guru sekolah dasar saja dari pada harus berhadapan dengan monster kelainan hati"

…

…

Luhan menganga layaknya seperti orang bodoh menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah melahap nasi goreng yang baru saja ia sajikan. Baekhyun yang sekarang ada didepannya ini layaknya bukan seperti sahabatnya si ketua gangster yang ditakuti para siswa, tetapi cenderung lebih mirip seperti- _ehem_ -orang kesetanan yang baru saja sembuh dari derita busung lapar. Ia tidak ingin mendramatisir akan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini bahkan bagaimana gadis itu makan, tetapi ia hanya mengungkapkan pemikirannya dengan imajinasinya yang konyol. Sepasang training kedodoran, tinta hitam yang tergambar samar dipipi mulus Baekhyun yang diyakininya bahwa itu adalah eyeliner yang hanyut terkena tangisan Baekhyun ditambah lagi dengan hidung memerah. Wow… kali ini Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang wanita yang menjadi korban kekerasan rumah tangga.

 _Dan Chanyeol adalah tersangka utama dalam hal ini._

Apalagi jika dilihat dari tatan rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang memerah- _merona_ \- Baekhyun tampak baru saja menjadi korban _ranjang_ Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendesah keras memenuhi seisi ruangan. Baekhyun yang meremas selimut dan Park Chanyeol yang menindih posesif. Baekhyun yang terpejam erat akan sentuhan tangan dan Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dengan keringat yang mengkilap sexy.

 _Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol lah yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam hal ini._

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. Novel erotisnya benar-benar sudah membuatnya tersesat terlalu jauh. Ia bahkan sudah berani membayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Lalu apalagi setelah ini? meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menjadi model dari novel erotisnya? Musnah saja kau Xi Luhan sebelum si _puppy_ manis itu menendang pantatmu hingga ke dalam selokan didepan sekolahan.

Satu jam yang lalu bell pintu rumahnya berbunyi terus-terusan disaat dirinya tengah menangis ria karena adegan Romeo Juliet yang ia tonton. _Waktu yang tidak tepat bukan_. Ia yang saat itu tengah terbawa emosi kemudian mengumpat kesal dengan berbagai sumpah serapah kepada sang pemencet bell rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk mematahkan hidungnya kalau nantinya sang pelaku tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Ya, karena jika lebih tinggi darinya ia takut jika tangannya tidak bisa menjangkau hidung si pelaku. _Oke abaikan tinggi badan dan hidung si pelaku._ Tapi niatnya gagal seketika dirinya mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah berantakan sambil membawa koper dan jangan lupakan suara tangisannya yang memekakkan telinga. Sungguh kalau saja Luhan boleh jujur tangisan Baekhyun adalah hal ingin sekali ia hindari, karena demi apa suara tangis Baekhyun lebih memekakkan telingannya daripada Cho sonsangim yang tengah berteriak ditengah lapangan. Ia bahkan berpikir jika suara tangisan sahabatnya ini hampir menyerupai bayi dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mampu bertahan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia kemudian menggiring gadis tersebut keruang keluarga. Namun tidak begitu lamaia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang akibat pelukan brutal Baekhyun. Dan setelah itu waktu satu jam tiga puluh menit ia habiskan untuk mendengarkan seluruh ocehan Baekhyun yang terendam tangis, diiringi umpatan dan sumpah serapah.

"Baek, Chanyeol melakukan itu mungkin ia memiliki alasan lain dan-"

"kenapa kau membelanya Lu, seharusnya kau berada dipihakku bukan dipihaknya"

"tapi sikapmu memang salah Baek. Seharusnya kau menunggu penjelasan darinya bukan malah menarik kesimpulan sendiri"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada diposisiku dan Oh Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu terlebih lagi ia tidak mengejarmu"

" i-itu.."

" kau mungkin akan berteriak dipinggir sungai Han dan memutuskan hidupmu disana"

" hey, aku tidak seperti itu Byun Baekhyun"

"lalu apa?"

"eum..mungkin hanya menangis-"

"dan menarik kesimpulan tersendiri" Baekhyun mendengus lalu melanjutkan suapannya yang berhenti sejenak. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun sebal namun tidak dipungkiri jika perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya kini beralih memikirkan laki-laki yang sejak kedatangannya sebagai guru pengganti membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Oh ya Tuhan, ia baru saja memikirkan laki-laki itu dan memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan perasaannya hanya karena melihat laki-laki tersebut memeluk mesra seorang perempuan ditoko cincin. Dan hal itulah menjadi alasannya menangis ria menonton adegan Romeo dan Juliet. Tapi sekarang belum genap 24 jam ia sudah memikirkan kembali laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. ia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk melupakan perasannya, itu menyakitkan kalian tahu. Tapi jika keadaan berkata lain itu artinya ia harus memaksakan untuk melupakannya. Jika mengingat kembali tentang perasaannya yang tak terbalas, membuatnya ingin sekali menangis.

"Lu..Luhan kau baik-baik saja" Baekhyun yang tersadar akan keterdiaman Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tanda-tanda orang akan menangis.

"aku tidak baik-baik saja Baekhyun. Hatiku sedang tergores" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung akan perkataan Luhan yang terdengar nglantur dan jauh dari pemikiran akal sehatnya.

" maksudmu?" ia menggeser piringnya yang berisikan nasi goring dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan.

" serpihan hatiku merasakan goresan kesakitan yang begitu mendalam Baek hiks.."

Oke, kali ini otak pintarnya benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Luhan yang sekarang kelewat ngelantur.

" Luhan.."

"Baek hiks..HUWAAAAAA HIKS..HUWAAA" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, menatap horror pada Luhan yang sekarang kini menangis ria seperti dirinya sebelumnya.

" k-kau k-kenapa Lu?"

" aku patah hati Baek hiks..kenapa Oh Gila Sehun itu pergi ke toko cincin bersama wanita? Kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan perasaanku yang bergetar untuknya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu yang menjadi pihak yang tersakiti HUWAAAA" kali ini otak pintarnya bekerja lebih cepat perkataan Luhan baru saja dan ia menarik kesimpulan jika Luhan baru saja dicampakkan oleh guru Biologi mereka secara tidak langsung.

" kenapa kita memiliki nasib yang seperti ini Baek? Kenapa kita tersakiti dengan keadaan yang sama huwaaa.." tiba-tiba sesuatu didalam dirinya terdesak melihat Luhan yang menangis. Kemarahannya pada Chanyeol yang semula sudah hilang kini kembali tersulut karena pembicaraannya bersama Luhan dan membuat matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. _Oh tidak, Baekhyun akan kembali menangis ternyata._

" aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa takdir kita selalu sama Luhan hiks..huwaaaa"

Seperti yang diduga, Baekhyun kembali menangis namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri melainkan ada Luhan yang kini beralih duduk disampingnya dan juga..menangis. Dan..yah malam ini mereka habiskan untuk menangis. Meratapi dan mengingat kembali nasib sial yang mereka alami hari ini dan berakhir terlelap didepan TV yang menampilkan sederetan music video yang bernuansa sedih. _Lagu dan moment yang tepat untuk mereka bukan_.

…

…

Sepasang ibu dan anak yang tidak lain adalah Nyonya Park dan Yoora kini menatap nyalang pada sosok laki-laki yang paling muda dirumah kebesaran mereka, sementara sang kepala keluarga hanya diam menatap sang anak bungsu dan diam-diam berdoa jika istri dan anaknya tidak akan bertindak diluar nalar. Sementara Park Chanyeol yang menjadi tersangka utama hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan jika harus menatap kakak perempuannya dan ibunya jika sudah ditatap seperti ini. Sesekali ia mendongak mencuri pandang kearah ibu dan saudara perempuannya hanya sekedar untuk memastikan kemarahan mereka mereda atau belum.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya ia duduk diam dan menunduk dihadapan tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya. Satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja sampai di kediaman Park. Jika biasanya ia mendapati sang ibu menyambutnya dengan sejuta senyuman namun kali ini ia hanya mendapati sang ibu berdehem sekaligus membelakanginya. Ia juga tidak mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun dimanapun dan ia yakin kenapa sikap kakak dan ibunya berubah bak monster kehausan darah.

" Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol berjengkit kaget ketika namanya disebut ibunya. Suara ibunya bahkan menyerupai desisan yang demi apa benar-benar mengerikan.

" kau tahu kenapa sekarang berada disini?"

" tatap matanya jika ada orang yang berbicara padamu Chanyeol" sontak Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua wanita yang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

" ne eomma"

" lalu kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya pada eomma tau setidaknya menyelesaikan masalahmu"

" eomma-"

" jangan katakan jika semua ini mengenai Yejin bodoh itu" Chanyeol menatap Yoora horror. Kakaknya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tersebut pasalnya baru saja menyebutkan sumber dari semua masalahnya.

" apa maksudmu Yoora? Siapa itu Yejin?" Great. Pertanyaan yang bagus Nyonya Park dan setelah ini siapkan diri anda untuk membunuh anak bungsu sendiri. Chanyeol mengumpat kesal akan pertanyaan ibunya yang mana akan membuat Yoora dengan semangatnya akan menjelaskan siapa itu Yejin bodoh, terlihat jelas dari seringaian wanita tersebut.

"eomma tidak tahu saiap itu Yejin bodoh?" nyonya Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Park Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya karena kesal akan tingkah kakaknya.

"Yejin bodoh itu mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang terakhir eomma"

" mantan kekasih yang terakhir? Tunggu sepertinya eomma ingat" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban ibunya. Jika ibunya mengingatnya sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan selamat dan tentunya ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Yejin nanti. Tunggu, apa kau baru saja mengkhawatirkan Yejin, Chanyeol?

" oh..dia wanita yang memarahi eomma dulu hanya karena lipstick"

" benar eomma"

"dasar wanita tidak tahu diri, berani sekali dia mendekatimu Park Chanyeol"

"dia bahkan yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini juga eomma"

" APA! JADI BAEKHYUN-KU MARAH DAN MENANGIS JUGA KARENA DIA. DASAR WANITA JALANG SIALAN!"

Oke ini pertanda akan terjadinya perang dunia. Chanyeol meringis mendengar umpatan kasar yang demi apa benar-benar terdengar mengerikan, sementara tuan Park berhasil mengeluarkan cairan teh yang hampir saja ditelannya. Wow.. sebegitu hebatnya kah nyonya Park. Wanita paruh baya tersebut memang terlihat kalem dan ramah ketika wanita tersebut tersenyum dan berbicara tetapi beliau akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat layaknya ketua gangster ketika dirinya marah dan Chanyeol meruntuki kebodohannya dalam berhubungan dengan Yejin.

" eomma-"

" aku benar-benar akan membunuh wanita jalang itu menggunakan tanganku sendiri jika ia berani mendekatimu lagi Park Chanyeol"

" tapi eomma-"

" benar eomma, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia berani membuat Baekhyun menangis"

Baekhyun? Seolah diingatkan, Park Chanyeol kembali sadar pada tujuan pertamanya disini selain disidang oleh dua wanita kesayangannya ini. Namun jika ia menanyakan Baekhyun disaat waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini itu artinya ia sama saja akan mengingatkan kedua wanita tersebut untuk menghakiminya.

 _'Ya Tuhan kenapa masalah wanita sejak dulu selalu rumit'_

…

…

Suasana kelas tampak begitu tenang dan hening namun diselimuti dengan aura mengerikan yang mencengkam diantara penghuni kelas. Mereka- _penghuni kelas_ -baru saja melihat sang diva sekaligus ketua gangster mereka berteriak kesal dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapah setelah kepergian wanita yang mereka anggap sebagai sumber masalah. Tidak ada satupun murid yang berani bertanya maupun bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun maupun Luhan jika kedua gadis tersebut sudah dalam keadaan marah besar seperti ini. jika saja wanita gila yang diketahui bernama Yejin tersebut tidak mendatangi kelas mereka, semua ini tidak akan terjadi seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam hampir semua penghuni kelas secara tidak langsung mengumpat kesal akan kedatangan Yejin.

"kau lihat Baek bagaimana wanita tadi menatapku sinis dan seolah meremehkanku? Ya Tuhan ia benar-benar sialan Baek, rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan mulutnya itu" ucapan Luhan memang benar apa adanya bahwa Yejin tadi sempat berceloteh tidak jelas mengenai Chanyeol dan Luhan.

" kau benar Lu, aku tadi bahkan sempat mengira jika wanita itu mungkin saja korban sakit jiwa" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan Suga yang kelewat berlebihan namun meskipun begitu ia menyetujui juga.

" aku rasa kau memiliki masalah dengan wanita itu Lu"

" masalah apa Kyung? Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali ketika kita berada dirumah Song sialan Mino"

Song Mino yang baru saja memasuki kelas seketika menatap segerombolan Luhan ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Tidak perlu menunggu lama laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat ketiga orang yang disekitar Baekhyun mengumpat tertahan.

" hai sayang"

" jangan memanggilku seperti itu Song Mino"

" ada yang-"

"lebih baik kau kembali ke bangkumu sebelum tanganku mendarat dimatamu Song Mino" ucapan Luhan yang terlampau kasar tersebut nyatanya mampu mengusir Mino untuk meninggalkan meja mereka.

" aku rasa kita harus memberinya sedikit bingkisan" Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Suga mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud 'bingkisan' yang dikatakan Baekhyun hanya saja mereka berfikir apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Baek kau yakin ingin memberikannya bingkisan"

" kalian tahu kenapa Yejin begitu terlihat baik padaku tetapi tidak pada Luhan ataupun kalian" serentak ketiga sahabatnya tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

" karena yang dia ketahui jika aku hanyalah sepupu jauh Chanyeol"

"jadi Yejin yang kau maksud tadi malam itu wanita sialan tadi?"

"that's right, maka dari itu kita harus memberikannya bingkisan"

" aku bisa mengatur bingkisan yang cocok untuk teman baru kita Baek" ucapan Kyungsoo dan seringaiannya tampak begitu menakutkan bagi Suga. Ia menatap ketiga gadis yang ada disekelilingkan terlihat seperti seorang psychopath kehausan darah. Menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki diantara ketiga gadis ini memang menyenangkan namun juga mengerikan, seperti sekarang ini terlibat dalam percintaan yang menurutnya konyol.

 **TBC**


End file.
